je t'aime moi non plus
by vip.stef
Summary: Klaus veut être le roi de la nouvelle Orléans et se n'ai pas marcel qui lui fait peur, mais plutôt ses sentiments. Caroline lui manque il voudrait temps l'avoir à ses cotés et en faire sa reine. Mais les choses sont bien plus compliquées. Ils se désir leur alchimie est magnifique et indescriptible. Il s'aime autant qu'il se déteste ou qu'il se fascine.
1. Chapter 1

**New Orléans**

Marcel avait fait de cette ville sa ville, avec ses propres règles. Tout le monde avait peur de lui, et il y avait de quoi. Les sorcières était interdit de magie ou c'étais l'exécution assurer. Il se servait des personnes qui ne respecter pas ses règles pour les tuer sur la place publique, afin de donner un exemple à ne pas reproduire, c'est ce qui permettait de faire régner la terreur.

Quand à Klaus c'étais lui qui avait battit les fondements de cette ville mythique, autrefois c'était chez lui. Marcel étais à l'époque un jeune vampire et Klaus l'avait prit sous son ailes. Mais aujourd'hui tout étais différent Marcel étais devenu le roi de cette ville et il avait dépassé le maitre. Mais Klaus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. En réalité il était jaloux. Marcel avait le contrôle sur toute la ville les gens en avait peur, tout le monde le respectais et il était surtout très populaire. Il avait tout se dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais se jour était révolu, il voulait reprendre le pouvoir, et quand Klaus avait décidé quelque chose, il faisait tout pour obtenir se qu'il désirer.

Mais Klaus avait quelque chose que Marcel n'aurait jamais, une descendance. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait en faire une force, mais il savait qu'il devrait tout faire pour protéger cette enfant, car il était une partie de lui. Le seul être qui lui appartiendrait réellement. Il fit la grimace en pensant à la mère de son bébé. Haley qu'elle peste celle la, comment avait il pu coucher avec elle. En fait il le savait il voulait caroline et Haley voulais Tyler, c'étais un moment de faiblesse et le temps d'une nuit ils avaient oublié leur amour pour eux. Mais une fois avait suffit pour concevoir ce petit être qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour en elle.

Klaus n'avait jamais pensé à être père, à vrai dire il n'en avait jamais éprouvé la moindre envi. Il était tellement personnel, il aimé sa vie comme elle était, il adorer être le grand méchant, le sang, s'amuser, boire, coucher. Rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance mis à part une chose ou plutôt une personne Caroline. Il aurait tellement voulu que se soit-elle la mère de son enfant. Mais la nature en avait décidé autrement.

Aujourd'hui il avait peur pour la première fois depuis Mickael. Il était effrayer que cette enfant ne l'aime pas. Il était paniquer d'être le pire des pères, et ce n'était rien comparer à la terreur qu'il éprouver à l'idée que caroline l'apprenne. Comment allait elle réagir, il en était persuader cette enfant allait l'éloigner d'elle, et rien que d'y penser, il se sentit complètement déprimé. Etre père ses mots résonna en lui. Il ne voulait tellement pas de cette situation. Il se sentait impuissant est piéger, et pourtant il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait protéger cette enfant, car c'était une chose que le monde entier lui convoiterait.

Elijah pensait que c'étais la meilleure chose qu'il était arrivé à son frère. Ce bébé représentait la famille que Klaus avait toujours voulue d'avoir, et il avait la chance de créer la sienne, celle à son image. Il ne serait plus jamais seul et Elijah voulait en être de la partie. Klaus le remercierais plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Caroline ?

Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Elle était terrifiée

Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

Reste ou tu es Silas !

Mais caroline de quoi tu parle c'est moi Klaus ! Il était sous le choc, sa douce le prenait pour Silas.

Je ne te crois pas ! Arrête de rentrer dans ma tête ! Elle se tenait les mains sur ses tempes et fermait les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait.

Caroline tout va bien ce n'est que moi, et je ne te ferais aucun mal. Il tentait de s'avancer comme on ferait pour apprivoiser un animal.

Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? tu sais déjà tout se que tu veux savoir. Tu lis en nous, tu connais tout de nous, nos sentiments, nos peurs, nos vie. Alors qu'est se que tu cherche de plus en prenant l'apparence de Klaus.

Klaus était désemparer, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était si apeurer.

Tu m'as déjà fait avouer que j'avais peur de lui, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne partais pas avec lui à la nouvelle Orléans. Elle eu un flash back

Cela voulais dire que Silas l'avais déjà trompé en lui volant son apparence, il rester choquer par les propos de caroline. Elle était si méfiante et si en colère.

Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre, que je suis attirais par lui, que oui je l'ai dans la peau, c'est ça que tu cherche. Tu veux m'atteindre me voir souffrir sa te fais plaisir c'est ça !

On pouvait voir dans son regard tout la haine qu'elle portait à Silas, mais aussi toute la peur qu'elle avait ressenti au moment ou elle c'étais avoué que oui elle était attirais par Klaus, et que c'étais indéniable.

Klaus fut un pas en arrière, il venait d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aimé était attirer par lui. Il venait de se prendre la plus grande claque de sa vie, de sa très longue vie. Son regard avait changé il était ému. Caroline le remarqua et comprit que c'était vraiment lui. Elle sentit ses joue virer au rouge tellement elle avait honte, et à quel point elle regretter qu'il est entendu ses aveux. Elle baissa la tête. A se moment la elle aurait voulu pouvoir disparaitre. Klaus sourit quand il vit caroline se calmer et ses joues rougir. Elle était si jolie. Quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle le vu sourire elle répliqua.

C'est pas drôle !

Je n'ai rien dit. Klaus leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence. Puis un blanc s'installa avant de laisser prendre place aux rires quand leur regard se croisa. Il y avait une tel complicité entre eux c'étais beau à voir.

Tu aurais pu me dire que c'étais toi au lieu de me laisser me ridiculiser.

Mais je te l'ai dit, j'y peux rien si tu ne m'a pas cru. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule pour se venger. Elle le détester et à la fois il était si craquant. Elle aimait tant ses moments qu'elle partager avec lui. Même si la en l'occurrence elle c'étais tapé l'affiche.

Viens avec moi je t'invite à prendre un verre, je crois que tu en a bien besoin. Trop d'émotion.

Elle hésita puis elle prit sa main qu'il lui tendait en signe d'acquiescement.

Tu me raconteras tout sur soit disant notre dernière rencontre, ou comme ça tu as avoué avoir peur de moi.

Ben quoi fait pas genre t'est surpris, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un enfant de cœur.

Ok ok je plaide coupable. Et il fit son sourire ravageur.

Arriver au Mystic grill ils commandèrent deux verres de whisky. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et les verres s'enchainèrent. Caroline devait l'avouais elle était un peu pompette, elle rigolait pour rien à toutes les blagues de Klaus.

Oh j'adooooore cette chanson. S'écria caroline, et elle se mit à chanter à tu tête.

Klaus fut surpris, il était comme subjuguer par caroline, elle avait une si jolie voix qu'il en resta lui-même bouche bée. Contre toute attente caroline monta sur le bar et continua son show. On aurait dit une super star en plein concert. Klaus étais émerveiller. Il la regardait elle était tellement magnifique. On pouvait voir que caroline était pas mal émécher, car à l'ordinaire elle n'aurait jamais osé chanter en publique, et encore moins sur le comptoir du bar. Se qui eu l'effet de faire rire Klaus. Une fois la chanson terminer il se leva pour l'applaudir, elle voulu redescendre mais l'alcool et l'équilibre faisait pas bon ménage caroline glissa et Klaus la rattrapa. Leur regard se croisa.

Il se fait tard je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

Non pas toute suite je m'amuse. On aurait dit une petite fille qui supplier de rester un peu plus longtemps

Tu es bourré ! Affirma Klaus

Mais non, et elle l'entraina par le bras. On joue.

Au billard tu crois pouvoir me battre.

Et pourquoi pas. Lui dit-elle d'un ton charmeur.

Ok ok on va jouer.

Mais n'en profite pas pour me touché non plus.

Promis je serais sage comme une image.

Ouais c'est ca ! Elle lui tira la langue. Digne d'un enfant de 5 ans.

Tu recommence ton peu de confiance en moi me peine.

Oh le grand méchant loup le prend mal.

Pas du tout mais alors pas du tout. Je prends plutôt ça comme un défi.

A ouais alors prouve le.

Ils commencèrent à jouer mais Klaus contre toute attente ne tenta rien bien au contraire il était plutôt distant. Se qui finalement troubla caroline. Elle ne s'entendait pas à si peu d'attention de Klaus. Peut être qu'on fond d'elle elle aurait voulu qu'il soit plus proche le temps d'un instant. Elle le trouver si séduisant.

Je t'ai gagné elle était toute contente, même si Klaus l'avait fait exprès et qu'elle s'en doutait cela ne gâcha pas sa joie.

Chance du débutant. Il haussa les épaules en souriant du coin des lèvres.

Allez maintenant on rentre et tu as assez bu se soir.

Oui papa. En se moquant

Il la raccompagna chez elle.

J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi caroline. Il était triste de devoir partir cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

Tu me laisse entrer dans ta maison alors que tu étais en sécurité à l'intérieure. S'étonna Klaus. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire une chose pareille c'est stupide est dangereux.

Je ne pensais pas à mal, je n'avais juste pas envi d'être seule.

Je sais caroline mais tu dois te protéger.

De toi ?

De moi et des autres, soit prudente, je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui dire tait toi. Il comprit ses intentions et recula d'un pas.

Je ne peux pas caroline !

Pourquoi tu en meurs d'envi.

Elle s'avança vers lui un peu plus près et posa une main sur son torse. La tension était énorme et tout les deux en avaient très envi. Le contact de sa main avec son corps s'enflammer le désir étais trop grand. Il avait juste envi de l'embrasser avec fougue et de la ravager toute la nuit. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, elle était juste pompette et elle n'était pas consciente de se qu'elle faisait.

Tu es bourré ! Et je ne profiterais pas de la situation. Demain tu le regretteras et tu m'en voudras à mort, et je le concevrais parfaitement car moi-même je me détesterais. Je veux que le jour ou sa à arrivera soit parfait. Et la sa n'ai pas le cas. Il lui caressa son doux visage et lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Caroline faisait la moue se qui la rendait encore plus craquante. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était peu être mieux comme ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir seule.

Klaus ?

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu peux rester le temps que je m'endorme ?

Klaus soupira. Il ne pouvait rien lui refusait mais sa lui faisait mal très mal.

Elle se glissa dans son lit et il s'assit à ses coté.

Je savais que tu n'étais pas si méchant que ça. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Ouh ma réputation en prend un coup.

T'inquiète pas ton secret et bien garder.

Caroline avait fini par s'endormir et Klaus la regardait. Il aurait du partir mais il était si bien à ses coté il aurait voulu que se moment dure toujours. Mais de ne pas pouvoir la toucher l'embrasser était insupportable et il préféra rentrer pour retrouver ses émotions.

voila mon 2 eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous as plus :) je me suis beaucoup amusé pour l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Elijah prit son téléphone et appela son frère.

Klaus ?

Oui pourquoi me dérange tu ?

Ou es-tu ?

A Mystic Falls pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Tu te fou de moi ?

Déstresse mon frère, que t'arrive t-il ?

Tu pars sans prévenir en me laissant Haley je suis sensé faire quoi ?

Oh oui celle la

Celle la comme tu dis et la mère de ton enfant, il serait peut être temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités Klaus. Je croyais qu'on avait un accord tu m'avais promis de prendre soin de l'enfant et de le protéger.

Et je suis un homme de parole mon frère t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir j'ai juste quelques affaire à régler ici avant.

Ne prend pas trop ton temps ou tu n'aura bientôt plus rien à protéger.

Je t'ai dit que je revenais.

Ok ok à plus.

Il raccrocha, prit un stylo un papier et écrivit une lettre d'au revoir à caroline, une fois terminer il alla la déposer sur sont lit ou elle dormait encore paisiblement. Il lui fit un baiser sur sa joue et s'évapora dans la seconde suivante.

Il était de retour à la nouvelle Orléans

Mais ou est ce que tu étais ? Tu es au courant que je risque ma vie ?

C'est bon Haley me prend pas la tête, mon frère m'a déjà fait la morale.

Non mais quoi je suis sensé rien dire. Je te fais remarquer que je n'ai pas voulu de cette situation pas plus que toi.

Je sais maudit sorcière qu'elles pourrissent en enfer ! Il senti un mal de tête atroce, les sorcières se venger.

Il se prépare quelque chose contre nous j'ai peur Klaus. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Sa va aller ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer sa nous aidera pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rassurer quelqu'un et il n'était pas du tout doué pour cela.

Elijah arriva affoler dans le salon

Ah te voila c'est une bonne chose.

Je te l'avais dit mon frère je n'ai qu'une parole

Permet moi d'en doutait passons. J'ai appris par les sorcières que marcel à commencer à monter une armée de vampire.

Que compte t'il me faire de toute façon je suis immortel

Parle pour toi. Répliqua Haley.

Il faut monter un plan contre attaquer. Proposa Elijah.

Klaus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il faut être plus malin que lui. Je ne peux plus créer d'hybride grâce à ma chère sœur, mais je peux très bien monter sa propre armée contre lui.

Ok comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Non pas que je doute de tes talents de persuasion. Ironisa Haley

Ca c'est mon problème. Je gère.

**Du coté de marcel**

Regarder se que j'ai trouvé vous allez être content, j'ai ce que vous désiriez.

Katherine quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes la seule à donner autant de fil à retordre à Klaus, je vous admire pour ça. Vous avez une sale réputation. Il parait que vous êtes machiavélique et manipulatrice. J'attends de voir ça à l'œuvre.

Qu'est ce que vous attendez moi ? Gronda Katherine

Klaus étais autrefois un ami, un maitre, un mentor pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui il veut récupérer sa ville et je ne le permettrais pas. Il est partit, à présent c'est la mienne avec mes règles, et si il ne veut pas si plier, il va le regretter amèrement. J'ai une longueur d'avance il me croit vulnérable inférieur à lui, mais il se trompe grandement. Ses émotions le trahissent il est impulsif et c'est ce qui le perdra, il réagit avec ses sentiments et non avec sa tête. Je connais ses faiblesses se qui en fait une force pour moi et je compte bien m'en servir. Il va ramper devant moi. Je sens que je vais aimer ça. Alors Katherine voulait vous en faire partie ?

Est-ce que j'ai le choix. Lui cracha t'elle à la figure.

Une femme de caractère j'aime ça. Il fit son sourire séducteur.

Que vais-je faire de toi. Il lui tourna autour comme un animale avec sa proie.

Elle ne baissa pas le regard au contraire elle lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Même si au fond d'elle elle avait peur, elle était redevenu humaine se qui la rendez vulnérable, il ne fallait en aucun cas que marcel s'en aperçoivent sinon elle était morte.

**Retour du coté de Klaus**

Klaus. Appela son frère ainé.

Qu'y à t-il mon frère.

Ou est Katherine ?

Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas sa baby sister.

Tu me jure que tu ne lui as rien fait ?

Je te le jure mon frère tu es content ?

Content non elle à disparu, elle ne m'appelle plus, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle.

As-tu songé à l'éventualité que tu sois trop ennuyant à son gout et qu'elle t'a simplement quitté.

Tu sais que tu es drôle parfois. Non mais sérieusement je m'inquiète,

Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas du tout le genre de Katherine de disparaitre sans rien dire.

Klaus quand tu en auras marre de me vanner peut être pourrait tu m'aider.

Pardon moi t'aider à retrouver cette garce, si je la retrouve c'est pour lui arracher la tête.

Klaus si je ne tenais pas à elle, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé ton aide.

Mais Elijah ouvre les yeux, elle n'en n'a rien à foutre de toi. Katherine n'aime personne elle se sert des gens stupide comme toi.

Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne la vois pas comme je la vois.

Tu es amoureux mon frère, sa fausse ton jugement.

Bon tu ne va pas m'aider. Elijah prit la porte il était déçu.

Klaus tourner en rond, il n'était pas du genre à changer de position, il aimer tenir tête, mais son frère l'avait touché. Il allait mener sa propre enquête.

**Du coter de caroline**

Elle se réveilla au petit matin.

Elle avait beau avoir bu la veille, elle se rappeler de tout, Klaus n'avait pas profité d'elle alors qu'il aurait pu, et dans un sens elle aurait préférer, sa lui aurait donné une bonne raison de le détester, alors que la tout se qu'elle ressentait, c'était tout sauf un sentiment de haine, il avait du respect pour elle, et bizarrement elle se sentait protéger avec lui. Elle n'avait plus envi de sortir de son lit. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. Pourquoi elle avait eu soudain cette envi de l'embrasser, se besoin qu'il reste à c'est coté pour s'endormir, et pourquoi elle avait aimé ca, quand elle était atterrit dans ses bras. Toute ses questions rester sans réponses, au fond 'elle, elle en avait une petite idée, mais elle se l'interdisait ne serait ce d'y penser une fraction de seconde. Sa n'avait aucun sens. Elle se retourna dans son lit comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de ses pensés, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'elle vu une lettre de Klaus poser sur son oreiller.

Chère caroline

Sache que j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi. J'aurais aimé que se moment dure toujours malheureusement chaque bonne chose on une fin. Tu sais que je ne suis pas fort pour exposer mes sentiments au grand jour. Mais tu as su lire en moi comme personne auparavant. Toi seule à la clé de mon cœur. Hier lorsque que tu as cru voir Silas et que tu m'as avoué que tu n'étais pas indifférente à mon charme. J'ai cru que c'était un rêve. Depuis toujours on n'a fait que m'abandonner me rejeter, et savoir que tu as le pouvoir de me blesser me fait peur. Aujourd'hui je suis vulnérable devant toi. Hier pendant une seconde j'ai pensé que pour une fois j'avais le droit au bonheur malgré toutes les choses affreuses que j'ai pu faire. Habituellement je n'ai aucun soucis à charmer une fille, mais devant toi je perds mes moyens, tu bouleverse ma vie, tout mes sens son en éveille. Hier je mourrais d'envi de gouter à tes lèvres, mais je te respecte trop pour ça, jamais je n'aurais profité de toi. Je tiens à toi caroline, beaucoup plus que se que tu ne crois, ou que tu veux le penser. J'aimerais un jour te montrer se que le monde à t'offrir l'art, la musique, la littérature et plein d'autre chose. Je voudrais aussi tellement te faire visiter toute mes villes préférer, comme je te l'ai dit un jour Rome, Paris, Tokyo. C'est voyage je veux les faire avec toi et personne d'autre. Jusqu'à se jour je vivais en solitaire mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris que la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécu si tu n'a personne pour partager ses moments. Caroline je t'ai fait la promesse d'être ton dernier amour et sache que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air car je t'attendrais.

Klaus

Cette lettre l'avait bouleversé, bien sur elle savait que Klaus l'aimer ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais jusqu'à présent il lui avait montré par toute ses petites attentions, ses mots doux, ses surnoms, jamais il lui avait fait une déclaration comme celle-ci. Elle avait beau relire la lettre elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Comment un vampire âgé de plus de 1000 pouvait il tomber amoureux d'elle, il en avait du en voir des filles avant elle, rien qu'a cette pensé elle frissonna, alors pourquoi avait il jeter son dévolu sur elle, ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement jolie, ni même intelligente, bien au contraire bien souvent les gens la considérais plus comme la fille superficiel. Mais lorsque que Klaus poser son regard sur elle, elle se sentait comme la 7 eme merveille du monde quand elle danser avec lui elle se sentait belle et élégante. Et quand il venait la sauver elle se sentait aimer et protéger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Marcel continué à tourner autour de Katherine comme un animal le ferait avec sa proie.

Je veux que tu découvre la faiblesse de Klaus. Je veux l'anéantir, je ne peux, peut être pas le tuer, mais je peux faire souffrir ceux qu'il aime.

Katherine lui cracha à la figure. C'est peine perdu Klaus n'aime personne, même c'est frère et sœur il n'hésite pas à les poignarder, et à les enfermer dans des cercueils. Klaus et la pire personne que j'ai rencontré et c'est bien pour cela que je suis en cavale depuis des siècles. Il n'a pas de cœur, il n'y a aucune humanité chez lui.

Je m'en fou trouve son point faible ou tu le payeras de ta vie ! Menaça marcel

Katherine acquiesça. Il la libéra et lui fit signe de prendre la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard

Katherine vu Klaus au téléphone au bord de l'aller, elle s'avança le plus près pour entendre, maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau humaine écouter à distance était devenu dure voir impossible. Elle se mit dos au mur pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

Caroline, je suis dans un de mes endroits préférés au monde, bercé par la nourriture, la musique, l'art, la culture… et je voudrais tellement pouvoir te montrer tout ça. Un jour peut être.

Katherine fila chez marcel.

Je sais la faiblesse de Klaus.

Quoi déjà ! On m'a dit beaucoup de chose sur toi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi efficace. Je t'écoute dit moi tout.

Caroline est son point faible.

Caroline qui est ce ?

Une jeune vampire dont il c'est entiché pendant qu'il résider à Mystic Falls.

Intéressant Klaus me surprendra toujours. Toi là bas viens ici. Le vampire sous ses ordres le rejoignit aussitôt. Vous allez me trouver cette charmante caroline, j'ai une petite conversation à avoir avec elle. Et je la veux vivante, est ce clair ?

Oui monsieur.

Très bien.

Est-ce que je suis libre maintenant. Demanda Katherine.

Non ma jolie, je veux savoir avant si tu ne m'as pas menti. Ensuite si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, je te relâcherais.

**Du coter de caroline.**

Caroline je t'attends, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Elena.

J'arrive j'ai presque terminé. lui cria t'elle d'en haut de sa chambre.

C'est bon j'ai finit et elle arriva avec une multitude de bagages dans l'entrée.

Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Lui demanda Damon.

Et alors j'ai besoin de toutes ses choses. Je suis une fille. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Elena se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Damon.

Prête pour l'université. S'enthousiasma caroline

Elena fit la moue. Sa va être bizarre sans bonnie.

Je te rappelle qu'elle peut nous voir, et je suis sur qu'elle voudrait que tu garde le sourire et que tu profite de cette instant.

Elena hocha la tête. Damon la prit dans ses bras.

Liz arriva. Vous partez déjà ?

Et oui maman l'université ne nous attendra pas.

Liz lui fit un sourire triste.

Tu as raison ma chérie. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'elle était un vampire ou elle serait morte étouffer.

Liz regarda Damon et Elena. Prenez soin de ma fille je vous la confie.

Vous inquiéter pas shérif on veillera sur elle.

Elle leur fit un sourire pour les remercier.

Damon aida caroline à porter ses bagages et ils partirent.

Deux jours plus tard l'armée de marcel était arrivée à Mystic Falls.

Mais à leur grand regret, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Caroline étais déjà bien loin de sa ville natale. Ils savaient que marcel allais être dans une colère noire en l'apprenant.

Marcel téléphona.

Vous l'avez ?

Euh… euh… à vrai dire… on voulait justement vous en parlez…

Qui a-t-il ? S'énerva marcel.

Il n'y à pas de caroline à Mystic Falls.

Comment ça il n'y a pas de caroline, je m'en fou ou elle est ! Je la veux alors trouver la moi !

Très bien chef

Et il raccrocha.

Le vampire mis son portable dans sa poche et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Un quart d'heur plus tard ils étaient en possession du shérif. Il prit son téléphone et descendit jusqu'au nom de caroline.

Allo maman ? Je suis désoler j'ai complètement oublié de te rappeler pour te dire que j'étais bien arrivé.

Comme c'est touchant, je détiens ta mère si tu veux encore la revoir un jour tu as tout intérêt à rentrer immédiatement. Et il raccrocha.

voilà c'étais un petit chapitre mais j'ai tenu à vous le faire parvenir rapidement. j'espère qui vous plaira. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Caroline était paniquée, que devait-elle faire ? prévenir Damon et Elena ou au contraire ne pas les inquiéter. S'il y avait eu Stefan elle se serait probablement confier, mais il rester introuvable depuis des semaines. Le temps presser et sans se rendre compte, elle était déjà dans sa voiture. Retour Mystic Falls. Une larme couler sur sa joue, n'aurait elle jamais le droit de vivre une vie normale pour une fois ? Elle voulait étudier, avoir des amis, et surtout arrêter d'avoir peur pour se qu'elle aimer. Ils étaient toujours en danger et ça elle ne le supportait pas.

Quelques heurs plus tard elle était chez elle, et capturer à son tour. Ils lui attachèrent les mains avec des cordes imbibées de veine de vénus, et la balancèrent dans le coffre de leur voiture.

Une fois arrivé à la nouvelle Orléans elle fut jetée dans une cage.

Marcel ne mit pas longtemps à rappliquer.

- Caroline ! Il l'accueilli avec un grand sourire très ironique.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? je ne vous connais même pas !

- Désoler ma douce, tu es … comment on pourrait appeler ça, un dommage collatérale. Je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour faire tomber Klaus!

Quand il prononça son nom caroline frissonna. C'était impossible c'était un cauchemar. Elle se sentit mal au fond d'elle. Elle était terrifiée par toutes ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Klaus, et cette idée la surpris elle même. Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Est ce que c'étais une amitié qui avait commencé ? Ou étais ce plus ? Elle était perdue, depuis quand voulait elle protéger Klaus ? Elle qui avait tout fait pour le tuer à nombreuse reprises avec ses amis. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

Marcel prit son téléphone et filma caroline

- Sourit t'est filmer !

Caroline sortit les crocs et ses veines apparaissaient.

Marcel envoya le petit film à Klaus. Suivit d'un message

J'ai ta douce en hottage, alors qui est le plus fort maintenant ? Rapplique vite fait, ou tu n'auras plus qu'a aimé un cadavre froid et dur.

Marcel fut un sourire satisfait de son message.

- A bientôt très cher c'étais un plaisir

Marcel se retira et ferma la porte.

**Du coter de Klaus**

Son téléphone vibra, il ouvrit le mms et découvrit avec horreur caroline.

- Elijah ?

- Oui qui à t-il ?

- Pourrais-tu surveiller Haley, j'ai un petit souci à régler. Klaus se mordit la lèvre.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Rien de grave ?

- J'espère que non. Klaus donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer.

- Soit prudent Nickaus. Il fit signe de tête comme pour dire oui.

Arriver chez marcel

Klaus brisa la porte.

- Je suis la marcel ! cria de rage Klaus.

- Ah tu as toujours des entrer si théâtral !

- Je veux la voir. tu m'as alors relâche la.

- NON ! tu es peut être immortel, mais je peux faire souffrir les personnes que tu aime, et c'est dommage, elle je peux la tuer ! tout en souriant à pleine dents, il était fier de sa réplique. Il fit signe à son armée de vampire d'attraper Klaus et de le jeter dans la cage avec caroline.

- Je suis sadique pas insensible. Je te laisse une nuit pour lui dire oh combien tu l'aime.

- Euh désoler de vous déranger mais on à un intrus. Indiqua le jeune vampire.

- Mmmm très bien j'arrive, excuser moi, amène le dans sa cage.

- Très bien chef

- Elijah c'est ça ?je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de me présenter, marcel.

- Ou est Katherine ?

- Ah la la la l'amour ! décidément vous êtes en forme vous les originels.

- Tu crois que je devrais avoir peu de toi ?

- Exactement. Il claqua des doigts et son armée arriva sur le champ.

Mais Elijah ne comptait pas se laisser avoir si facilement. Il s'attaqua aux jeunes vampires il en tua quelque un, quand il fut stoppait net, marcel lui avait injecté de la veine de vénus en grande quantité. Il ordonna au survivant de l'amener dans la même cage que Katherine. Il se frotta les mains, il était aux anges deux originels deux hottages, décidément c'étais son jour de chance. Et les savoir tout les deux avec la personne qu'ils aimer rendaient les choses encore plus épiques.

j'espère qui vous à plus :) moi j'ai adorer l'écrire :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le vampire balança Klaus dans la cage. Il ne broncha pas à la surprise de caroline. Il aurait pu se défendre, mais il n'en fit rien. Pourquoi ? Elle s'approcha de lui doucement. Il était allongé par terre.

- Klaus tout vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens faible, comme si on prenait mon énergie.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et déposa doucement la tête de Klaus sur ses genoux, et lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour tenter de le rassurer.

- Je suis désoler que marcel t'ai mêlé à tout cela. je voulais tellement que tu sois en sécurité, j'ai faillit à mon devoir, je mettais promis de te protéger, et que personne te ferait du mal.

- Klaus ne dit pas ça, ne parle pas comme si tu étais condamné.

- Caroline tu es si jolie. Ta beauté m'éblouit un peu plus chaque jour.

- Klaus tu divague, garde tes forces.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, pour la première fois en 1000 ans je préférais donner ma vie plutôt que de te voir mourir.

Caroline ne savait pas se qu'il l'attendait, elle n'imaginer pas que marcel comptait la sacrifier pour le blesser lui. Une de ses larmes coula sur son visage. Caroline le remarqua aussitôt. Et Klaus se leva et s'assit plus loin, il avait honte il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout pas devant elle, il avait tellement peur. Caroline s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Klaus lui rester dos à elle tout recroqueviller.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ? tu n'a pas avoir honte de ton coté humain. De tes émotions.

Klaus n'arriver plus à bouger ni à parler. Il était affaiblit sa c'était sur, mais il se moquer de cette douleur là. Il avait tellement mal au cœur, qu'il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à son amour pour caroline. Elle était la blottit contre son corps. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un est un geste tendre envers lui. Il ne se rappeler pas de la dernière fois ou on l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait plus à refouler toute ses émotions. Il aurait tellement voulu se retourner et la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, mais son envi d'elle était trop violent. Il ne rêver que de ses lèvres qui rejoignez les siennes.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de le serrer contre elle pour le rassurer, elle était complètement perdu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et son contact était tellement enivrant elle aurait voulu rester blottit contre lui, elle se sentait si bien. Pourquoi se sentait elle aussi proche de lui subitement. Klaus n'étais pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il représentait le mal incarnait, il avait blessé tant de fois ses amis, sans compter le nombre de fois ou il avait essayé de les tuer, et bien sur ceux qui on périt, comme la mère de Tyler ou Jenna. Que penserait Elena si elle aimer l'homme qui avait tué sa tante. Venait elle de se poser la question aimer t'elle Klaus ? Non c'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas.

- Klaus j'ai besoin de toi, regarde moi.

Klaus prit une grande inspiration et se retourna.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent se fut un moment unique. Caroline ne pus se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta corps et âmes sur ses lèvres. Tout les deux pleurer c'était tellement d'émotion d'un coup. Ils avaient du attendre d'être sur le point de mourir pour enfin connaitre le délice de leur baiser. C'était tout leur amour qui éclater au grand jour. Toutes ses questions qui prenaient un sens. Que dire de plus, mise à part que c'étais la sensation la plus belle, et la plus intense qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti pour aucun autre. C'était langoureux, et passionné tout les mots qui avait étais incapable de se prononcer passer à travers leur baiser, le rendant encore plus excitant. ils finirent par se retirer doucement et ils ré ouvrèrent leur yeux bleu, qu'ils se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois. Ils ne disaient rien juste ils apprécier le moment présent. Puis caroline se mit à rire.

Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? demanda Klaus

Je ne pensais pas que notre premier baiser se passerait dans une cage.

Klaus sourit

C'est vrai qu'il y à plus romantique comme endroit. Mais je te promets que si on sort de la, je te ferais visiter les plus beau endroit du monde, et je t'emmènerais dans toute les villes les plus romantiques, Venise, paris et bien d'autre.

Je ne veux pas mourir Klaus.

Je sais mon amour. Il la prit dans ses bras et blottit sa tète au creux de son épaule. Il pouvait y sentir son parfum enivrant. Quand soudain il s écroula au sol. Il résider inconscient gisant sur le sol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

- Klaus Klaus réveille toi je t'en pris.

Elle le secouer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ces larmes ruisselais sur ses joue et retomber sur celle de Klaus.

- Klaus sa ne peut pas être terminé ! Sa n'as même pas encore commencé. Tu m'entends ?

Marcel rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? je t'entends brayer depuis mon salon ? S'énerva marcel à caroline.

Caroline s'écarta du corps inerte de Klaus.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui à fait ? demanda caroline avec tout la haine dans son regard.

- Moi rien, mais se n'était pas LE PLAN ! Cria marcel

Caroline comprit alors que c'étais autre chose, marcel n'avait rien avoir avec cela, lui même était contrarier par l'état de Klaus.

- Vous êtes de sa lignée ? Vous aussi vous avez peur de mourir, s'il venait à perdre la vie ? Je me TROMPE ? S'écria caroline en pleurs.

Marcel ne dit rien il était choquer. Il n'était même pas au courant, que si il mourrait il emporterait toute sa lignée avec.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon on va tout les deux mourir ! s'exclama caroline.

- Toi tu ne fait rien, tu reste ici. C'est moi qui m'en charge.

La situation étais inverser, marcel était passé de je veux tuer Klaus, à je dois le sauver.

**Dans la pièce d'à coté se trouvant Katherine et Elijah.**

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Elijah ?

- J'essayer de te sortir de la !

- Ah ben c'est réussi ! Maintenant on est tout les deux enfermé ici !

- Oh désolé, si je m'attendais à cet accueil, je ne serais pas venu ! lui balança t-il à la figure.

Un gros blanc se fit ressentir. L'ambiance était lourde est pesante.

- Katherine je t'ai cherché depuis des jours. Je me suis inquiéter pour toi. Est ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Je croyais que tu avais changé, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, lorsque tu m'as donné la cure, j'ai su que tu étais sincère. Te rappelles-tu quand tu m'as proposé de partir avec toi ?

- Oui très bien et tu m'as dit non. Tu préfère ta stupide famille à moi.

- C'est dont ça ? tu es vexée ? Tu ne supporte pas qu'on te dise non ?

On voyait la colère sur le visage de Katherine, il avait tapé dans le mille. C'étais son orgueil qui en avais prit un coup.

- De toute façon ce n'ai pas moi que tu étais venu sauver avoue !

- Comment ca ? Si ce n'ai pas pour toi que je suis la, alors pourquoi je suis ici avec toi en se moment ?

- Simple coïncidence que je me retrouve au même endroit que ton cher petit frère ?

- Klaus est ici ?

- Quoi tu vas me faire croire que tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non je t'assure, Nick m'a dit qu'il avait un problème à régler, mais je ne penser pas qu'il était prisonnier ici.

- Ben voyons.

- Katherine il faut que tu me croies ! Regarde moi et tu liras dans mes yeux que je suis sincère, je n'ai qu'une parole. Aller viens la.

Il lui tendit ses bras, et Katherine se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Katherine n'en doute jamais.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire. Elijah s'approcha et l'embrassa. Il la trouver tellement jolie. C'est lèvres étais si douce, et son parfum ressembler à la fleur d'oranger. Il avait envi d'être avec elle plus que tout. Il descendit dans son coup et lui déposa des baisers.

- On va sortir de la je te promets.

Katherine acquiesça.

**Du coter des sorcières de la nouvelles Orléans. **

Elles c'étaient réunies autour de Sophie Deveraux.

- Ma sœur ne sera pas morte en vain. Il faut que nous nous battions pour notre ville, notre maison. Ici c'est chez nous. Les bougies autour d'elles s'allumèrent toutes.

- Pourquoi Klaus ? demanda une sorcière. C'est marcel qui a tué ta sœur !

- Klaus et le vampire originels s'il meurt toute sa lignée meurt. Donc marcel le rejoindra.

- Pense tu que nous sommes assez fortes pour accomplir un tel rituel ?

- Non nous ne le sommes pas, mais Esther, la mère de Klaus est la sorcière originelle. Sa force combiner à la notre devrait suffire.

Elles firent un sortilège de résurrection et Esther apparu.

- Que fais-je là ? Se demanda Esther

- Tu es en vie pour une raison, nous t'avons ressuscité pour anéantir Klaus une bonne fois pour tout. Mais si tu échoue tu retourneras la d'où tu viens.

- Je le veux autant que vous de le voir mourir.

- Mais c'est votre fils !

- Et je l'aime, mais il n'était pas sensé vivre aussi longtemps, on doit tous mourir un jour. J'ai fait de mes enfants des vampires pour les protéger, mais je n'avais pas pensé que j'en ferais des monstres. Je suis la pour corriger mon erreur, et faire mon devoir de sorcière, rétablir l'équilibre de la nature.

Elles commencèrent par se tenir en cercle et à se donner tous la main. Ensuite elles récitèrent une formule en latin. Quand soudain tout les bougies c'était éteinte.

**Du coté de Haley**

Tout d'un coup elle se sentit mal, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, son bébé. Il était en train de mourir en elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle envoya un message à Klaus.

Ton enfant est en train de mourir aide moi.

**Du coté de caroline. **

Elle entendit le téléphone de Klaus sonnait, elle le prit et vit le message. Sa tête se décomposa. Comment étais ce possible. Non elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible, Klaus ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, c'étais biologiquement pas possible. Elle se mit à pleurer, comment il avait pu aller avec elle. Il était si désespérer que ça, pour tomber dans ses bras. Elle qui pensait qu'il l'aimer il c'étais bien foutu d'elle. Elle se sentit meurtri, blesser au plus profond de son cœur. Elle ne pensait pas que sa lui ferait aussi mal. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle l'aimer, et le détester en même temps. Comment pouvez ton avoir ses sentiments aussi contradictoires.

Elle était la à le regardait par terre, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras de toute c'est force, de tout son âmes, de tout son être elle le désirer. Mais elle souffrait tellement de cette révélation qu'elle eu un sentiment de dégout, à cette idée. Haley et lui prenant du plaisir ensemble. Elle fit la grimace et sans se rendre compte ses larmes recoulèrent de plus belle.

Quand elle vit un gros loup derrière la cage elle fut complètement paniquée. Il était énorme et avait ce pelage si noir. Mais ses yeux bleus, elle était certaine de les connaitre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le gros loup noir arracha les barreaux de la cage. Caroline recula elle était terrifier. Son réflexe fut de se mettre devant Klaus comme si elle voulait le protéger. Le loup s'avança mais il ne sembler pas vouloir leur faire du mal. Il s'approcha de Klaus, il le renifla. Et repartit comme il était venu. Caroline prit Klaus et disparu à sa vitesse vampirique, mais elle ne savait pas ou aller, elle ne connaissait pas cette ville. Alors elle s'arrêta dans un parc. Et le déposa dans l'herbe, la nuit étais tombé. Personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Le loup sortit aussi Elijah et Katherine de leur prison et il partit à toute vitesse.

**Du coté des sorcières.**

Elles étaient toujours la à réciter leur formule magique. Quand elle fut interrompue

Je… je … perds le bébé… aider moi il meurt. Trembla Haley.

Continuer exigea Esther !

Et Haley s'effondra au sol.

Le loup noir apparu derrière les buissons, et se jeta à la gorge d'une des sorcières. Leur cercle se brisa. Ils essayèrent de le métriser, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Elles perdaient la vie les unes après les autres seul Sophie arriva à s'enfuir, laissant la dernière survivante avec le loup, Esther.

Le loup voulu l'attaquer à son tour mais il fut arrêter net en voyant son visage. Il ne pouvait pas le croire Esther étais la juste devant lui. La femme qu'il aimer autrefois. A l'époque il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

- Je croyais que Mickael t'avait tué, je pensais ne jamais te revoir. S'écria Esther.

Le loup se transforma en homme. Esther lui tendit son châle pour le couvrir de sa nudité.

- Je me suis fait passer pour mort, pour échapper à Mickael, c'étais la seule solution. Mais pourquoi essayes-tu de tuer notre fils ?

- Comment l'a tu su ?

- Je l'ai ressenti, mes forces me quitté, bien sur j'étais moins atteint que Klaus, car je suis un loup originel. Mais j'ai toute suite su qu'il y avait un problème.

Esther porta sa main au front. Ce n'était pas la lignée de vampire qui l'avait créé qui étais touché, mais son coté loup garou, voila pourquoi le père de Klaus avait était affaiblie, et que Haley avait vu son bébé mourir en elle.

Haley se réveilla et se sentit observer par Esther et un homme inconnu. Il la rejoignit aussitôt.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien mademoiselle ? demanda le loup

Je ne suis pas sur, elle porta sa main à son ventre. Comme un reflexe pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie, elle le sentit bouger. Elle eu un soupir de soulagement, Esther c'était accroupi à ses cotés.

- Comment un bébé à pu survivre à un tel sort, c'est impossible !

- Se n'est pas le bébé de n'importe qui. Elle eu un sourire.

Esther compris vite que se bébé serait une grande menace pour l'humanité. Elle s'empara de Haley.

- Ou m'emmener vous.

- Dans un endroit ou ton bébé ne pourra nuire.

- Que voulez vous dire ? il n'à rien fait il n'est même pas encore née.

- Justement il faut éradiquer le mal, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le loup comprit les intentions d'Esther. Il savait se qu'il devait faire pour l'en empêcher. Prévenir Klaus

**Du coté de Klaus.**

Caroline c'était décidé à prendre Klaus dans ses bras. Elle le serrer contre elle. Quand soudain il se remit à respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vu caroline blottit contre lui. Il eu un sourire.

- Klaus ! Elle se mit à pleurer

Klaus se leva et se mit su ses genoux en face de caroline.

- Tout vas bien je suis la, en vie, regarde moi. Il prit sa main et caressa sa joue mouillée par ses larmes.

- J'ai eu si peur.

- Je sais mon amour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondu à son baiser mais quelques instant plus tard, elle rompit le baiser, et lui mit une claque mémorable. Klaus fit surprise par la violence de son geste.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ton problème?

- Mon problème c'est ça ! Elle lui montra le sms.

Klaus soupira en le lisant.

- Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

- Grrrrrrrr Peut importe comme je l'apprends ! Tu as couché avec Haley, comment as-tu pu ? Je croyais que tu m'aimer, alors que tu t'envoyer en l'air avec cette garce.

- Serait tu jalouse ? La taquina Klaus.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Excuse-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, le mal est fait ! Tu veux que je te dise que je regrette, que c'étais juste le coup d'un soir. Et bien oui c'est vrai. Caroline il faut que tu me crois il n'y à que toi.

- Laisse-moi du temps pour digérer.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Klaus voulu se tenir debout, mais ses jambes était encore trop faible et il tomba. Caroline accouru.

- Tu t'inquiet pour moi love ?

- Tait toi ou je te laisse la.

Il lui fit son sourire charmeur, pour tenté de se racheter.

Elle le prit par la taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa demeure.

Arriver chez lui elle le déposa sur son lit

- Merci, merci pour tout caroline.

Elle lui fit un sourire comme réponse. Elle n'arriver pas à être en colère contre lui, il était tellement craquant et attachant, comment pouvait ton résister à son charme ?

Oui il avait fait une erreur mais il en avait déjà tellement fais, elle n'était plus à ça prés.

- Klaus je n'ai nulle part pour dormir.

Il aurait voulu lui dire vient je te fais une place, mais il connaissait sa réponse.

- Oui quel mauvais hôte je fais, il y a une chambre juste en face, tu y trouveras tout se dont tu auras besoin.

- Merci. Elle lui fit un sourire.

- Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi. Elle ferma la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard caroline tournait et retournais dans son lit. Elle n'arriver pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva et rejoignit la chambre de Klaus.

Elle se glissa à ses cotés. Et se blottit contre lui. Il dormait à point fermer.

Le matin il se réveilla, il eu l'agréable surprise de trouver caroline la tête poser sur son torse. Il eu un sourire. Elle était si belle. Le rayon de soleil éclairé son doux visage. Il caressa ses cheveux. Il avait encore l'impression de rêver. Se moment était si parfait, il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête. Il se sentait combler par sa présence.

Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour mon amour. Rayonna Klaus.

- Bonjour. Encore toute endormie.

Quand elle se rendit compte de sa position, elle s'écarta de lui, à son grand regret.

- Je suis désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venu. Tout en rougissant.

- Ne t'excuse pas love. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche, comme pour l'arrêter de parler.

Elle avait une envi folle de l'embrasser. Mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était encore fâchée. Pourtant elle était si bien. Elle s'imaginer ses réveils chaque jours auprès de lui. Non elle divaguer elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Non c'étais Klaus c'était impossible.

Elle se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Klaus prit une mine déçu.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en verre, en laissant couler l'eau. Elle repensait à tous les événements de la veille. Elle était prête à faire son entrée à l'université, et dans la seconde suivante, elle était kidnapper. Puis il y avait eu Klaus qui était venu la sauver, et capturer à son tour, jeté dans la même cage qu'elle. Ils c'était embrasser. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour se rappeler encore de cette sensation si douce, si unique, si belle. Ils pensaient tout les deux que la fin étais proche et ils c'étais aller aux sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui était-elle prête à laisser une chance à Klaus ?

j'espère que vous aimerais se nouveaux chapitre :) merci pour toute les personnes qui me suivent, sa me fait chaud au cœur et sa me motive pour continuer. je suis touché par chaque messages que vous m'envoyez. j'ai eu aussi beaucoup de monde qui m'ont fait la remarque sur mon orthographe, je suis sincèrement désolé, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux. j'ai toujours eu se gros /


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la demeure de Klaus. C'était un homme bien battit, des cheveux châtains, et des yeux bleus. Klaus ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on vienne chez lui, au contraire Klaus inspirer la peur, personne n'osez s'aventurer dans sa demeure, alors quel fou était assez idiot pour se frotter à lui ?

- Bonjour, Nickaus.

Klaus fut intriguer, il avait comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Je suis l'homme qui ta sauver hier, ta mère Esther ainsi que des sorcières t'on lancer un sort, il voulait te tuer pour éteindre ta lignée de vampire, mais le sort n'a pas marché comme il l'espérait et c'est ta lignée de loup garou qui a été touché. Ton bébé, et moi… ton père.

- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

- Nickaus j'étais l'amant de ta mère, Esther. Je suis le loup garou originel.

- C'est impossible vous mentez, mon père est mort, tuer par Mickael.

- C'est vrai, ton père voulait me tuer et je lui ai laissé croire qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, mais je connaissais très bien une sorcière, elle à fait un sort pour faire croire à ma mort. Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ? Ou tu vas me laisser dehors encore longtemps.

Klaus fit un geste de la main pour lui dire d'entrée. Ils continuèrent la discussion auprès d'un bon repas. Caroline était descendue pour se restaurer et écouter l'histoire. Le loup continua son récit.

- Le bébé que porte ton ami Haley, les sorcières l'avaient prédit, depuis que ta mère tes transformé en vampire. On savait que ça allait arriver, mais on ignoré quand. Cette enfant peut faire tout basculer. Il pourra alors être le bien ou le mal incarné. Cette enfant a une force que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. Il est bien plus fort que toi Klaus, que nous tous d'ailleurs. La sorcière m'a donné assez de force pour vivre jusqu'à ce que ce bébé naissent et grandissent. Nous avons un pacte, je suis le gardien de ton enfant, je le maintiens dans le droit chemin, est en échange je reste en vie. je suis la pour garder l'équilibre de la nature. Klaus cette enfant sera la convoitise de tous.

- Et si je ne veux pas que cette enfant fasse le bien.

Caroline le foudroya du regard.

- Je sais ce que tu penses love, mais je suis comme je suis, et n'attend pas à ce que je change.

- Alors tu me perdras Klaus. Elle se leva furieuse, et triste à la fois, il n'était pas encore ensemble, qu'ils se disputaient déjà.

- Klaus tu dois être raisonnable, je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu es mon fils, et je suis là pour t'aider. Ne reproduit pas le modèle que tu as reçu de Mickael. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer comme un père devait le faire, mais sache que j'ai toujours veillé sur toi depuis toutes ces années, même si j'étais dans l'ombre. J'ai prié chaque jour pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et pour que tu puisses enfin trouver la paix avec toi même. Quant à caroline tu ne doits pas la laisser partir, elle est la bonté même, elle est la personne qui te donnera de l'amour que tu as tant manqué, et c'est elle aussi qui fera de toi un homme meilleur. Bats-toi pour elle et ne lâche rien. Pendant tout ce temps j'espérais que tu trouves enfin cette personne qui te donnera envie d'aimer à nouveau, et quand j'ai vu caroline c'était une évidence, c'était elle que tu avais choisie. Toi Klaus, la personne sans cœur qui tue de sang froid tu la sauvais. Tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à la laisser mourir. Elle a su voir le bon en toi malgré tous les horreurs que tu lui as fait subir à elle ou ses proches. Klaus je viens en ami pas en ennemis accepte mon aide.

- Klaus ne savait plus quoi répondre il était ému par les propos de son père.

- Ne met pas trop longtemps à te décider ou Haley sera morte, et ton bébé avec. Esther la retient en otage, quand elle a compris que le bébé avait survécu à un tel sort, elle n'a pas hésité à la kidnapper.

- Ok très bien, je viens avec toi.

Tout petit chapitre mais celui la expliquais surtout l'histoire du père de Klaus. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, premièrement je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, ils me touchent beaucoup. je répond à toutes les questions par messages privé alors n'hésité pas à me laisser des commentaires. :)

Chapitre 10

Le père de Klaus entra le premier suivi de son fils.

- Je vais distraire Esther, toi tu vas sauver Haley.

- Ok. Répondu Klaus.

Cela lui faisait encore bizarre de faire équipe, lui aimer jouer cavalier seul, et la confiance n'étais pas son fort.

Il ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver Haley. Elle était allongée sur un lit, digne d'une prison.

- Haley réveilles-toi. On part.

- Klaus tu es venu ?

- Non tu es en train de rêver ! Répondu Klaus d'un ton sarcastique comme il savait si bien le faire. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena chez lui.

Caroline ouvrit la porte. Quand elle le vit la portait, elle fit la moue. Klaus déposa Haley sur le canapé.

- Serait tu jalouses mon cœur ? En s'adressant à Caroline.

- Pas du tout, c'était juste une grimace de dégout.

Klaus s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de la détester, elle a essayé de me voler Tyler et ensuite elle a couché avec toi. Elle grimaça encore, et secoua la tète comme pour chasser ses pensées.

- Caroline comprend que je ne peux pas la laisser dehors sans défense elle porte mon enfant.

Ca en était trop pour Caroline, elle monta rejoindre sa chambre et se mit à pleurer.

Klaus était déchiré de l'intérieur, il se sentait tellement vulnérable devant les larmes de sa douce. Dans un sens il la comprenait, si elle avait couché avec son pire ennemi, et qu'elle était enceinte de lui, il l'aurait tout de suite tué sans l'ombre d'un regret. Personne touche ou ne blesse Caroline. Mais à l'heur actuelle c'était lui qui la faisait souffrir, et sa il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'excuser, ni même s'il devait monter ou pas pour la consoler. Il décida d'attendre un peu, elle avait certainement envi de se retrouver seule. Il passerait la voir dans un petit moment.

Il appela son frère.

- Elijah ?

- Oui que me vaut ton appel.

- Sache que Haley et en sécurité, elle est désormais sous mon toit.

- Elijah resta bouche bée son frère devenait-il raisonnable ?

- Oh très bien, je ne m'attendais pas à sa de ta part.

- J'ai eu une petite discutions avec mon père.

- Ton père ?

- Oui mon père biologique.

- Comment c'est possible Mickael l'avait tué.

- Pas exactement il la fait croire à sa mort.

- Et pourquoi fait-il son grand retour maintenant ?

- Le bébé. il dit qu'il est son gardien. Il ma fait tout un baratin sur l'équilibre du bien et du mal, je te passe les détails. Rien d'intéressant.

- Je te reconnais bien la Klaus.

- Ah oui et en parlant de revenant, notre chère mère à essayer de me tuer ENCORE.

- Mère est vivante ?

- Oh oui plus que jamais. C'est elle qui a orchestré le kidnapping d'Haley.

- Haley ? Pourquoi sans prendrait telle à elle ?

- Il paraîtrait que cette enfant sera bien plus fort que nous tous.

- Plus fort que toi, ouhhh Klaus le grand méchant, invincible pourrait se faire détrôner, intéressant.

- Cesse de te moquer.

- As-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai peur de personne. Et certainement pas d'un fœtus même pas né.

- En tout cas ta vie est bien plus intéressante que la mienne.

- D'ailleurs où est tu ?

- En Espagne sur la plage avec Katherine.

- Tu la retrouvais ?

- Oui elle était prisonnière de Marcel. Tu vois mon frère elle ne m'avait pas plaqué.

- Mouais, fais attention à toi.

- Serait-tu inquiet pour moi ? Ce serait bien la première fois. Se moqua-t-il

- Non c'est simplement que je n'ai pas confiance en cette garce.

- Mais Klaus, en qui tu as confiance ?

- Personne et c'est pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

- Ouais si tu le dis. Bon je te laisse Katherine s'impatiente ah les femmes tu les connais.

- Salut.

- A plus.

Klaus alla à la cuisine et prépara une soupe toute prête à Haley. Il la déposa devant elle.

Manges tu dois prendre des forces !

Merci mais je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! Je mangerais si j'ai envi de manger.

Klaus se retint pour ne pas la fracasser contre le mur. Il se mordit la langue pour rester calme.

Très bien fait ce que tu veux cela met bien égale. D'un ton indifférent.

Il repartit vers la cuisine.

Il prépara un capuccino pour sa douce avec du chocolat. Il y déposa une rose et monta le plateau. Il toqua, et entra.

Caroline entendit du bruit et se retourna. Quand elle vit Klaus et son plateau elle fit demi-tour en lui tournant le dos.

- Caroline. Il soupira.

Déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'assit à coté d'elle sur le lit.

- Je t'ai monté un peu de douceur. Je ne suis pas très doué pour réconforter les personnes, alors j'espérais que ce capuccino et ce chocolat pourraient adoucir cette amertume.

- Klaus se n'est pas un capuccino qui va changer ce que je ressens !

Même si elle devait se l'avouer, cette attention lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

- Je sais mon amour mais parlons en que ressens tu ?

- De la colère, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la trahison !

- Pourquoi est tu en colère.

- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ?tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Tu ne mas pas répondu !

- Je suis en colère parce que cette garce est ici ! Je suis blessé, parce que je me rendais pas compte à quel point je désirais un enfant avant toute cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas Klaus… elle fondit en larmes. Je ne peux plus, on m'a tué… je suis un vampire ! Je n'aurais jamais cette vie. Alors oui je suis jalouse d'elle, parce qu'elle va donner la vie, car elle porte TON enfant ! Et je me sens trahi car je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Caroline n'en doute jamais !

Il était incapable de prononcer les mots « je t'aime » même s'il les pensait de toute son âme, de tout son être. On ne lui avait jamais dit ses mots, et il ne se sentait pas capable de les dires. Ni sa mère ni ses frères et sœur et encore moins son beau-père ne lui avaient fait preuve de tendresse et d'affection. Il se sentit oppresser, il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant d'émotion. Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui dire, mais il pouvait lui montrer. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Caroline noyer dans ses sanglots, ne le repoussa pas, elle était elle aussi remplie de sentiment tous plus intenses les uns que les autres, ce baiser était exactement se qu'il leur fallait, pour apaiser leur colère, et laisser place au désir et à la tendresse. Ce baiser avait le gout de la passion et de la souffrance, ils s'aimaient de toute leur force, mais se l'avouer était tellement dure. Ils avaient tous les deux cette fierté, cet orgueil mal placé, cette entêtement. Ils approfondirent leur baiser en introduisant leur langue qui se mettait à danser l'une contre l'autre dans une douceur insoupçonnée.

Caroline commença à déboutonner la chemise de Klaus. Il se recula, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu en es vraiment sur ? Tu ne va pas regretter ?

- Non j'en ai envi.

Elle se rapprocha de Klaus et l'enlaça. Elle était tellement bien blottit contre lui. Il prit la fermeture de sa robe et attendu avant de la descendre.

Caroline acquis de la tète comme pour lui donner l'autorisation. Il s'exécuta et sa robe tomba à ses pieds. Elle était seulement recouvert de ses sous vêtements en dentelle rose fuchsia. Il ressortait dotent plus sur sa peau blanche. Elle était magnifique à s'en damner. Il oser à peine la toucher il avait peur que tout s'effondre, et qu'il réalise que se n'était qu'un rêve de plus.

Voyant que Klaus ne réagissait pas elle commença à lui retirait sa ceinture, puis elle le délivra de son jean qui étais devenu trop étroit. Klaus ferma les yeux tout se bousculer dans sa tête, il avait vraiment envi d'elle, tellement que sa lui en faisait mal. Mais il avait désiré ce moment depuis si longtemps, convaincu que ça ne serait jamais possible avec elle, et la elle était juste devant lui, prête à se donner à lui. Pour Klaus se moment était si précieux.

Lorsqu'elle le vit simplement vêtit de son boxer, elle se mordit la lèvre pour lui montrer son envi de lui. Il avait un corps de rêve. Caroline le regardait intensément ce qui déstabilisait Klaus.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? demanda caroline.

- Oui oui enfin je crois.

- Tu n'as pas envi de moi ? S'amuser caroline en se rapprochant un peu plus près de lui jusqu'à leur peau qui se touche. Ses larmes était bien loin, elle se sentait prête comme jamais, elle en était sur elle le voulait lui tout entier.

Klaus ne trouvé pas les mots. Il ne pensait pas du tout que cela se passerait comme ça. Il pensait juste coucher avec elle, mais là bizarrement il était comme pétrifier sur place. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de blocage.

Caroline n'était pas aveugle et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle le prit par la main.

- Klaus vient t'assoir avec moi.

Il l'a suivi.

- Parle-moi, je vois bien que quelque chose te mine.

Klaus avait le regard vitreux comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes. Caroline prit ses mains et les déposa sur les joues de Klaus, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- N'ai pas peur je ne vais pas te juger. Je suis là devant toi prête à être dans tes bras est ce que se n'ai pas ça que tu désirais ?

- Si c'est justement ça le problème !

- Est ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour à quelqu'un que tu aimais vraiment! Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu as couché qu'avec des filles ou tu n'avais aucun sentiment. Sérieusement ?

- Oui tu es contente.

- Oh mais c'est chou, je préfère ça. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envi de moi.

- Non mais c'est impossible caroline comment je pourrais ne pas avoir envi de toi tu as vu comme tu es !

- Alors laisses toi aller, tu verras comme c'est tellement mieux de le faire avec quelqu'un à qui on tient. Fait moi confiance.

Elle l'embrassa et des frisons la parcouru jusqu'à son bas ventre.

- Klaus n'est pas peur je suis vraiment là et je ne vais pas partir tu m'entends ?

Il acquiesça et il l'embrassa à son tour avec fougue et passion, il l'allongea sur le lit et retira sa petite culotte. Il commença à faire des petits mouvements en rond sur son bouton d'or, caroline haletais de plaisir, et ses gémissements étais le plus beau son qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Une fois qu'elle était en extase, il mit deux doigts en elle. Se qui la fit se cambrait de plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard elle eut un orgasme fulgurant, qui lui laissa échapper un cri de jouissance. Klaus avait son petit sourire fier de lui avoir pu lui offrir ça.

Elle lui enleva son caleçon et commença à faire des vas et viens avec sa main, Klaus était aux anges, puis il la pria d'arrêter, ou il ne pourrait pas continuer. Alors il se positionna sur elle, et commença à la pénétrer doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois en place il se mit à bouger en elle, cette sensation si intense les faisait frémir de plaisir. Pendant l'acte ils changèrent plusieurs fois de positions, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous les deux ensemble dans un moment partager de complicité, de tendresse, de sentiment et de plénitude. Klaus s'allongea essoufflé et caroline mit sa tête sur son torse, pour un dernier câlin.

j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus. C'est la première fois que je décrivais se genre de scène mais j'espère que j'ai su passer toute l'émotion que j'ai ressenti lorsque je l'ai écris.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Ils étaient là tous les deux encore blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent chacun noyé dans leur regard bleu océan.

- Regrettes-tu ? Demanda Klaus.

- Non pas une minute, mais je regrette tout de même quelque chose.

- Ah bon quoi donc ? Il se redressa comme sur la défensive.

- Du calme Klaus, rassures-toi, je voulais dire que je regrettais simplement de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt à tes avances. Elle lui fit un sourire pour l'apaiser.

- Mais je dois avouer que cela fait encore tout drôle de me dire qu'il y a seulement quelque jours, j'étais à l'université prête à changer de vie, et me voilà ramené de force à la Nouvelle Orléans alors qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus envi de partir de cette ville, à croire que c'était le destin de nous retrouver enfermer dans cette cage.

- Peut-être, crois-tu au destin ?

- Je ne sais pas, oui un peu. Elle lui sourit.

- Caroline il faut que je parle d'une chose. Lui dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Qui a-t-il ? tu m'inquiètes.

- Mon père est revenu.

- Mickael mais je croyais que tu l'avais tué.

- Lui oui je te parle de mon autre père.

- Tu es sérieux il est en vie ! Complètement choquer.

- Oui et il est là à la nouvelle Orléans, c'est lui qui ma sauver quand j'étais en train d'agoniser.

- Waouh je ne sais quoi dire, c'est génial.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas il débarque comme ça je le connais pas !

- Il t'a sauvé il ne peut pas être si mauvais !

- Ca le tuait aussi lui et le bébé. Esther et d'autres sorcières ont réalisé un sort pour me tuer en pensant éradiquer ma lignée de vampire que j'ai créé dont Marcel, mais le sort à déraper et c'est mon coté loup-garou qui a étais atteint.

- Klaus j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, je suis sur qu'il à plein de choses à nous raconter.

- Sa tombe bien que tu m'en parle car c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander, ce soir mon père nous invite au restaurant veux tu m'accompagner ?

- Avec joie j'en serais honoré. Klaus déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Attends tu m'as dit que ta mère était vivante !

- Oui, mais un seul problème à la fois, ma mère ne peut pas vivre longtemps toute seule, c'est les sorcières qui la maintenait en vie et il s'avère que je l'ai est tué. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Caroline acquiesça.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, ça te dit de me rejoindre ? Demanda caroline d'un ton aguicheur.

- Mmmm je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Répondit-il avec son sourire sur le côté. Laissant apparaitre ses petites fossettes trop mignonnes.

Caroline qui avait pris le drap avec elle le lâcha, et tomba à ses pieds. Elle se retrouvait nue juste là devant Klaus.

- C'est de la triche la, comment veux tu que je te dise non maintenant.

Caroline lui tira la langue. Décidément ce matin elle semblait être de très bonne humeur. Klaus la suivit.

Klaus enlaça caroline et déposa sa tête sur la sienne. L'eau était chaude rendant leur étreinte encore plus sensuelle.

- Je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour mais je suis bien là dans tes bras et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Klaus lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de câlin. Klaus eut un coup de déprime. Ces yeux reflétaient le chagrin. Caroline le vit et elle caressa sa joue pour le réconforter.

Klaus n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il voulait le faire penser, elle le trouvait au contraire attachant et touchant. Il réagit par la violence car il est blessé et torturé. Mais c'est ce coté là qu'elle adore car il est si compliqué à décrypter et son histoire est si émouvante. Cela le rend plus humain que jamais, et le voir se confier la réconfortait sur son choix.

- Alors profite de se moment car ce n'est pas un câlin voler. Je te le donne volontiers. Elle lui sourit.

- Merci. Lui répondit-il ému.

Le soir était arrivé et ils se rentèrent au restaurant pour retrouver son père.

- Ne rester pas debout !

- Père je vous présente caroline.

- Oh oui je vous connais vous êtes la fille qui a réussi à faire tourner la tète à mon fils. Vous savez, je commençais à perdre espoir qu'un jour il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, et quand je vous ai vu vous, c'était une évidence.

- Vous nous suiviez ?

- Oui je gardais un œil sur Klaus, vous savez je n'ai pas pu l'élever mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne l'ai pas aimé.

Klaus se sentit mal à l'aise ce n'était pas trop son fort les sentiments. Caroline le sentit et lui prit la main, pour le rassurer et pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là avec lui.

- J'ai aimé ta mère la première fois ou je l'ai vu, elle était venu habiter dans notre village avec son mari et ses deux enfants. Finn et Elijah. Son mari Mickael était colérique, elle aimer venir chez moi discuter de ses soucis et on est devenu très vite de très bon amis, du moins pour elle, car moi j'étais amoureux d'elle, et de la voir avec son mari tous les jours, me rendait malade, mais je savais que je devais être patient. On ne gagne pas le cœur d'une femme en un jour. Puis sa famille c'est agrandis. Plus le temps passé et plus on était proche jusqu'à devenir amant. Lorsque tu es née j'ai toute suite sue que tu étais mon fils, ta mère n'avait même pas eu besoin de me le dire, mais elle m'avait mis en garde si je t'approchais ou que je te disais la vérité, elle t'emmènerait pour toujours. Alors je te regardais grandir de loin. Parfois je te regardais jouer pendant des heurs. Je n'ai jamais étais loin de toi. J'aurais voulu que tu ai un père qui t'aime même si c'était Mickael, je suis désolé qui t'est rejeté et détesté. Je sais à quel point sa dû être dur. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu intervenir mais ta mère ne m'a pas laissé faire, sa magie la rend plus forte que nous les loups.

- Je crois que je dois avoir une petite conversation avec ma mère.

- Klaus ne lui en veut pas trop, elle t'aime et elle chercher simplement à te protéger toi et sa famille.

- Elle essaye de me tuer, et même quand j'étais vivant elle m'a fait vivre un enfer, j'étais l'enfant de la honte. Elle voyait en moi que la trahison qu'elle avait faite envers sa famille. Elle m'a rejeté comme tout le monde l'a fait.

Caroline avait beaucoup de peine, elle même avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, elle était très toucher par les propos de Klaus elle le sentait blesser et meurtri au plus profond lui. Caroline commençait à mieux comprendre les blessures de Klaus, et le pourquoi il était aussi torturé. Il avait eu un cruel manque d'affection et d'amour, et être privé de son père biologique n'avait rien arrangé.

Chapitre 11

Ils étaient là tous les deux encore blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent chacun noyé dans leur regard bleu océan.

- Regrettes-tu ? Demanda Klaus.

- Non pas une minute, mais je regrette tout de même quelque chose.

- Ah bon quoi donc ? Il se redressa comme sur la défensive.

- Du calme Klaus, rassures-toi, je voulais dire que je regrettais simplement de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt à tes avances. Elle lui fit un sourire pour l'apaiser.

- Mais je dois avouer que cela fait encore tout drôle de me dire qu'il y a seulement quelque jours, j'étais à l'université prête à changer de vie, et me voilà ramené de force à la Nouvelle Orléans alors qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus envi de partir de cette ville, à croire que c'était le destin de nous retrouver enfermer dans cette cage.

- Peut-être, crois-tu au destin ?

- Je ne sais pas, oui un peu. Elle lui sourit.

- Caroline il faut que je parle d'une chose. Lui dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Qui a-t-il ? tu m'inquiètes.

- Mon père est revenu.

- Mickael mais je croyais que tu l'avais tué.

- Lui oui je te parle de mon autre père.

- Tu es sérieux il est en vie ! Complètement choquer.

- Oui et il est là à la nouvelle Orléans, c'est lui qui ma sauver quand j'étais en train d'agoniser.

- Waouh je ne sais quoi dire, c'est génial.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Je ne sais pas il débarque comme ça je le connais pas !

- Il t'a sauvé il ne peut pas être si mauvais !

- Ca le tuait aussi lui et le bébé. Esther et d'autres sorcières ont réalisé un sort pour me tuer en pensant éradiquer ma lignée de vampire que j'ai créé dont Marcel, mais le sort à déraper et c'est mon coté loup-garou qui a étais atteint.

- Klaus j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer, je suis sur qu'il à plein de choses à nous raconter.

- Sa tombe bien que tu m'en parle car c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander, ce soir mon père nous invite au restaurant veux tu m'accompagner ?

- Avec joie j'en serais honoré. Klaus déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Attends tu m'as dit que ta mère était vivante !

- Oui, mais un seul problème à la fois, ma mère ne peut pas vivre longtemps toute seule, c'est les sorcières qui la maintenait en vie et il s'avère que je l'ai est tué. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Caroline acquiesça.

- Je vais prendre ma douche, ça te dit de me rejoindre ? Demanda caroline d'un ton aguicheur.

- Mmmm je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Répondit-il avec son sourire sur le côté. Laissant apparaitre ses petites fossettes trop mignonnes.

Caroline qui avait pris le drap avec elle le lâcha, et tomba à ses pieds. Elle se retrouvait nue juste là devant Klaus.

- C'est de la triche la, comment veux tu que je te dise non maintenant.

Caroline lui tira la langue. Décidément ce matin elle semblait être de très bonne humeur. Klaus la suivit.

Klaus enlaça caroline et déposa sa tête sur la sienne. L'eau était chaude rendant leur étreinte encore plus sensuelle.

- Je ne croyais jamais dire ça un jour mais je suis bien là dans tes bras et je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Klaus lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de câlin. Klaus eut un coup de déprime. Ces yeux reflétaient le chagrin. Caroline le vit et elle caressa sa joue pour le réconforter.

Klaus n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il voulait le faire penser, elle le trouvait au contraire attachant et touchant. Il réagit par la violence car il est blessé et torturé. Mais c'est ce coté là qu'elle adore car il est si compliqué à décrypter et son histoire est si émouvante. Cela le rend plus humain que jamais, et le voir se confier la réconfortait sur son choix.

- Alors profite de se moment car ce n'est pas un câlin voler. Je te le donne volontiers. Elle lui sourit.

- Merci. Lui répondit-il ému.

Le soir était arrivé et ils se rentèrent au restaurant pour retrouver son père.

- Ne rester pas debout !

- Père je vous présente caroline.

- Oh oui je vous connais vous êtes la fille qui a réussi à faire tourner la tète à mon fils. Vous savez, je commençais à perdre espoir qu'un jour il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, et quand je vous ai vu vous, c'était une évidence.

- Vous nous suiviez ?

- Oui je gardais un œil sur Klaus, vous savez je n'ai pas pu l'élever mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne l'ai pas aimé.

Klaus se sentit mal à l'aise ce n'était pas trop son fort les sentiments. Caroline le sentit et lui prit la main, pour le rassurer et pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là avec lui.

- J'ai aimé ta mère la première fois ou je l'ai vu, elle était venu habiter dans notre village avec son mari et ses deux enfants. Finn et Elijah. Son mari Mickael était colérique, elle aimer venir chez moi discuter de ses soucis et on est devenu très vite de très bon amis, du moins pour elle, car moi j'étais amoureux d'elle, et de la voir avec son mari tous les jours, me rendait malade, mais je savais que je devais être patient. On ne gagne pas le cœur d'une femme en un jour. Puis sa famille c'est agrandis. Plus le temps passé et plus on était proche jusqu'à devenir amant. Lorsque tu es née j'ai toute suite sue que tu étais mon fils, ta mère n'avait même pas eu besoin de me le dire, mais elle m'avait mis en garde si je t'approchais ou que je te disais la vérité, elle t'emmènerait pour toujours. Alors je te regardais grandir de loin. Parfois je te regardais jouer pendant des heurs. Je n'ai jamais étais loin de toi. J'aurais voulu que tu ai un père qui t'aime même si c'était Mickael, je suis désolé qui t'est rejeté et détesté. Je sais à quel point sa dû être dur. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu intervenir mais ta mère ne m'a pas laissé faire, sa magie la rend plus forte que nous les loups.

- Je crois que je dois avoir une petite conversation avec ma mère.

- Klaus ne lui en veut pas trop, elle t'aime et elle chercher simplement à te protéger toi et sa famille.

- Elle essaye de me tuer, et même quand j'étais vivant elle m'a fait vivre un enfer, j'étais l'enfant de la honte. Elle voyait en moi que la trahison qu'elle avait faite envers sa famille. Elle m'a rejeté comme tout le monde l'a fait.

Caroline avait beaucoup de peine, elle même avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, elle était très toucher par les propos de Klaus elle le sentait blesser et meurtri au plus profond lui. Caroline commençait à mieux comprendre les blessures de Klaus, et le pourquoi il était aussi torturé. Il avait eu un cruel manque d'affection et d'amour, et être privé de son père biologique n'avait rien arrangé.

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. j'ai essayé de jouer la carte de l'émotion. j'ai eu beaucoup de personne qui était très emballé par l'idée de faire revenir le père de Klaus alors je leur dédis ce chapitre. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre fidélité. Je vous adore, tous les messages que vous m'envoyer me fait chaud au cœur et me donne la motivation de continuer.

En réponses à vos messages, c'est vrai que de voir Klaus un peu déstabilisé, et qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir le rend beaucoup plus humain. Je pense que c'est se qui plait aussi à caroline comme à nous tous. Parce que s'il était resté aussi méchant et sanglant je crois que même la plus grande attirance n'aurait jamais fait avancer leur histoire, il fallait soit que caroline bascule dans l'obscurité, ou que Klaus fasse preuve de plus d'humanité. J'ai décidé de changer un peu Klaus pour que cela puisse marcher entre eux. Surtout que je le trouve dotent plus attachant et touchant dans se rôle la. Mais attention Klaus reste Klaus il ne doit pas perdre de sa puissance, et il doit toujours inspirer la peur. C'est pourquoi si Klaus est un peu plus noir dans les prochains chapitres ne vous inquiéter pas c'est normal, vous comprendrais tout le moment venu. Merci pour vos messages cela me rassure dans l'orientation que j'ai voulu prendre pour la suite. Faire revenir son père fait partit d'un plan élaborer pour sa rédemption et surtout pour qu'il arrive à faire la paix avec lui même, je pense qu'il vit trop dans le passé c'est pourquoi il n'arrive pas à avancer.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 12

Quelques mois avait passé, et Klaus reconstituer le puzzle de son enfance, à travers les histoires que lui raconter son père. Au fil des jours ils avaient construit un lien père fils, bien sur Klaus rester toujours méfiant, mais il apprécier passer du temps en sa compagnie. Mais une chose les avait réellement rapprochés l'art. Aujourd'hui il savait d'où il tenait cette passion, son père lui-même était peintre. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour partager et commenter ses œuvres préférer. A plusieurs reprises il avait entrepris des voyages à travers l'Europe pour visiter les plus beaux musées, ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper. Quant à caroline elle avait profité des voyages de Klaus pour revenir à Mystic Falls revoir sa mère.

**Du coté de caroline à Mystic Falls**

Ma chérie est ce que tout vas bien, tu me parais toute triste. S'inquiéta Liz.

Klaus ne m'a pas écrit. Répondit-elle d'un ton anéanti.

Oh je suis sur qu'il n'a pas besoin de t'écrire pour penser à toi. Tenta de rassurer sa mère.

Il ne m'a pas écrit où appeler depuis plusieurs semaines. Maman j'ai peur. Cette fois ci caroline étais terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

On parle de Klaus ma chérie l'hybride originel invincible il ne risque rien.

Et si son père lui avait fait du mal alors que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à le connaitre. Elle prit ses mains et les porta à sa tête abattue.

Caroline tout vas bien j'en suis certaine, il t'aime. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

Plus les jours passés et plus elle c'étais attaché à lui, à tel point qu'elle n'imaginait plus son avenir sans lui. Durant ces derniers mois, il avait été le parfait petit ami. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour Klaus. Elle avait une forte attirance envers lui sa elle le savait, mais elle était persuadée que leur histoire ne tiendrait pas un été, et au lieu de ça elle avait découvert un homme plus humain que jamais qu'elle aimer profondément. A cette pensée elle eut le cœur qui se mit à se serrer dans sa poitrine. Puis les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

**Du coté de Klaus à paris.**

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas fils ? Tu es tout pâlichon.

Paris et la ville des amoureux, j'aurais tant aimé que caroline soit ici avec moi.

Je sais qu'elle te manque mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous avez l'éternité pour y retourner tous les deux.

J'ai peur de la perdre.

Pourquoi ?

On est différent.

Développe !

Caroline est du genre à vouloir une famille, des enfants, un chien. Bon c'est un peu clicher mais elle rêve de chose simple que toutes les jeunes filles de sont âges désirent. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas lui apporter tout cela, je ne serais jamais le parfait mari qui rentre du boulot qui embrasse sa femme, et demande comment les enfants vont. Ce n'est pas ma vie je suis un loup solitaire qui aime faire ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut, je vois grand trop grand pour caroline, je veux être le roi de la nouvelle Orléans, et je veux qu'elle soit ma reine. Mais elle se fout de tout ça, elle se moque que je lui offre un royaume. Elle est la bonté même et l'innocence incarnée. Elle répand la joie ou elle passe, moi je ne sème que le chaos. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai tué personne pour plaire à caroline mais ce n'est pas moi. Je crois qu'elle fait fausse route elle mérite mieux.

Tu veux que je te parle sincèrement ?

Oui.

Ecoute fils tu as peur. Je crois que tu l'aimes plus que se que tu le voudrais, et cela te rend vulnérable à tes yeux, tu es tellement terrifié à l'idée de la perdre et de souffrir, que tu préfères tout foutre en l'air. Klaus arrête de fuir tes sentiments. Il serait peut être tant que tu apprennes à dire je t'aime.

C'est impossible !

Ohhh Klaus tu me rappelles ta mère, quand elle a une idée elle ne l'a pas ailleurs. Tu as les moyens de la rendre heureuse, et elle ta choisit toi, alors qu'elle savait depuis le début qui tu étais, elle ne c'est pas enfui, elle a vu le bon en toi, et tout comme elle je crois en toi. Alors ne nous déçoit pas Klaus la balle et dans ton camp.

Arrêter de me dire toujours ce qui est bien ou pas que je fasse. C'est vous qui ne voulez pas comprendre, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Arrêter de vouloir me changer. Klaus étais furieux et il partit méditer tout seule dans son coin. Malheureusement pour le passant, Klaus avais la rage, et quand il était dans cet état son impulsivité lui faisait défaut. Il l'attaqua et lui planta ses crocs dans son cou et le vida de son sang. Il s'essuya la bouche et eut un soupire de soulagement. Il avait aimé faire ça, le tuer boire son sang, sa lui avait tellement manqué.

Il envoya un texto à caroline. Je rentre demain rejoins moi à la nouvelle Orléans.

**Du coté de caroline.**

Quand elle vit le texto elle fondu en pleurs à nouveau, pas un mot doux, pas un bisou. Il était juste froid. Elle était terrifiée. Voulait t-il la quitté ? Après réflexion il c'étais surement rendu compte que finalement elle n'était pas si intéressante qu'il le pensait.

il y a de l'orage dans l'air entre Klaus et caroline. vous devait me détester mdr, mais ne vous inquiéter pas Klaus traverse juste une crise existentiel, puis si tout étais beau et rose on s'ennuierait mdr :p


	13. Chapter 13

**coucou tout le monde, voila le tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plait, j'ai essayé d'y mettre autant de sentiment que possible, alors j'espère que vous serez touché par leurs retrouvailles émouvantes. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. klaroline plus que jamais ;)**

**Chapitre 13**

Klaus devait rentrer dans quelques minutes et la pression était énorme. Elle avait beau être blonde elle sentait quand un homme voulait la quitter.

Elle était assise sur le canapé les genoux contre sa poitrine et fixée la pendule d'en face. Quand soudain elle entendit la porte. Klaus étais la juste devant elle. Caroline était pétrifiée elle ne savait pas comment réagir, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne c'était pas vu. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Mais vue son message froid, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Klaus ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi dur de voir la femme qu'il aimait devant lui et de ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras ni l'embrasser.

- Caroline je dois te dire une chose mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

- Non ne fait pas ça. Elle eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut je suis désolé. Je croyais l'être car je te désirais plus que tout, mais tu mérites tellement mieux. Care ne m'en veut pas c'est pour toi que je le fais, je veux que tu sois heureuse que tu réalises tes rêves, parce qu'avec toi je ne peux pas me montrer égoïste.

-  
Klaus regarde moi. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je t'aime, tu m'entends je t'aime, et je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Tu t'es battu chaque jour pour moi, pour me plaire me séduire, pour que j'apprenne à te connaitre. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de me battre pour toi, pour nous. Tu en vaux la peine. Fait moi confiance. Je sais que tu as peur, et que tu détestes ce sentiment car il te rend vulnérable, mais arrête de rejeter les personnes qui tiennent à toi et laisse-les t'aimer. Laisse-moi t'aimer Klaus ! Je comprends que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, et que tu as manquée d'amour, mais je t'interdis de penser que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé. Arrête de fuir. Soit courageux et affronte tes démons. !

Caroline venait de montais d'un ton. Klaus ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle était la devant lui se battant pour leur amour. Ses paroles l'avaient touché ou ça faisait mal. Klaus avait les yeux embuer de larmes mais relever le mentons pour les contenir.

Caroline se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Je suis là pour toi, ne gâche pas tout.

Il referma ses bras sur elle lui rendant son câlin, et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

- Je suis désoler, désoler mon amour, je mettais jurer de ne pas te faire de mal et je me déteste pour cela.

Ils s'embrassèrent, les larmes ruisseler sur leurs joues, on aurait dit un film romantique.

- Tu m'a tellement manquée, ne me laisse plus jamais.

Klaus fut un hochement de tête pour dire oui et la ré embrassa. Il la porta comme une princesse et la monta dans sa chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent d'une façon bestiale ils avaient du mal à se contenir. Leur envi était trop forte. Caroline ne prit pas la peine de déboutonner la chemise de Klaus, elle lui arracha tout simplement. Quant à Klaus il fit de même avec la robe de Caroline. Il la plaqua ensuite contre le mur et mis une de ses jambes entre les siennes, et parsemait de bisous le cou de sa chère et tendre, puis revint sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Caroline se dégagea de son étreinte et poussa Klaus sur le lit, elle le rejoignit aussitôt se positionnant assît sur lui, avec un air joueuse et dominatrice. Klaus était aux anges, ils se laisser faire tout en la contemplant, elle était tellement jolie, et sexy à la fois, elle n'avait sur elle que de la lingerie en dentelle rose et noire. Elle l'embrassa et commença les préliminaires. Mais Klaus voulait lui, en elle toute de suite.

- Non non non tu ne bouges pas, laisse toi aller au plaisir. Demanda caroline.

- C'est une torture, j'ai terriblement envi de toi maintenant. Répondit Klaus

- Mmmm intéressant. Dit-elle d'un ton coquin. Mais c'est toujours non.

Et elle continua à lui déposer des baisers partout sur le corps et jouer avec sa langue.

- C'est donc sa ma punition, d'avoir voulu te quitter ? Parce que je la trouve vraiment dure à supporter.

Ils se mirent à rirent. Puis Klaus retourna la situation. Caroline était à son tour prisonnière de lui.

Il avait son fameux sourire de victoire. Il glissa sa main à son intimité et à ce contact caroline frissonna de plaisir.

- Alors comme ça tu comptes te venger

- Mais oui tout à fait.

- Mmmm j'attends de voir ça. Répondu t'elle avec malice.

Il joua avec elle jusqu'à se qu'elle eut un orgasme.

- T'est fière de toi hein ? demanda caroline

- Oui très ! Répondu t-il avec son plus grand sourire.

Puis il rentra en elle doucement, et commença c'est vas et vient. C'était tellement bon qu'ils ne pouvaient se retenir de gémir. C'était un moment intense et rempli de sentiment. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur enivrante, ses coups de riens exquis elle n'avait rien oublié de tout cela. Elle retrouver toutes ses sensations qu'elle aimer tant. Elle était à nouveaux auprès de la personne qu'elle aimer et elle savait que Klaus aurait encore des moments de doutes, mais elle était sure d'une chose elle se battrait pour lui, et elle serait à ses cotés pour le rassurer, et lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Rebecca descendu de la voiture et tapa à la porte du manoir de son frère à la nouvelle Orléans.

- Rebecca ! que me vaux ta présence.

- Si sa ne tenait qu'à moi je te jure que je ne serais pas la devant toi !

- Alors pourquoi es tu ici ma chère sœur.

- Elijah ne ma guère laisser le choix avec ses beau discours, toujours et à jamais. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas menti, et que tu es véritablement en danger ou je te jure que c'est moi qui te tuerais.

- Petite sœur pourquoi autant de haine. Et sache que je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins de toi.

- Très bien je suis ravi que tu le prennes comme ça, au moins je ne culpabilise plus de te laisser pourrir ici.

Rebecca étais sur le point de partir quand Elijah se mit en travers de son chemin

- Klaus tu as besoin de nous !

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, et se n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer ! Vous êtes pitoyable ! Des sentimentales idiotes.

- Moi je m'en fou je me casse, tu la entendu il n'a pas besoin de nous ! Qu'il se démerde je n'ai plus rien avoir avec lui. Tu entends Klaus tu n'es plus mon frère.

Elle ferma la porte et partit avec Elijah.

Caroline qui avait tout entendu depuis l'étage descendu.

- Tu es incroyable Klaus, mais bon sang comment je peux aimer une pourriture pareil !

- Quoi toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier aujourd'hui !

- Notre discutions ne ta donc servi à rien hier soir ?

- Arrêt de vouloir être mon psy !

- Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix Klaus ! Quand je te vois détruire ton bonheur ! Qui je suis ? si je ne suis pas celle qui te remet dans le droit chemin, et qui t'aide à être heureux.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me remettes dans le droit chemin, arrêt de vouloir me changer.

- Tu as peur d'être seul, mais en même temps tu fais tout pour l'être, réfléchie bien à sa que je viens de te dire.

Et elle prit la porte en colère.

Klaus était énerver il savait très bien qu'il avait réagit comme un imbécile mais il n'arriver pas à se l'empêcher. Il avait horreur qu'on le prenne en pitié. Et il ne voulait certainement pas avouer que le grand méchant hybride avait besoin d'aide.

Quand soudain plus rien le blanc total.

Il se réveilla doucement la lumière l'éblouissait.

Il voulu se relever mais des chaines l'en empêcher, il essaya de les briser mais elle ne céder pas.

Marcel arriva.

- Klaus comme on se retrouve, je suis un peu resté sur ma fin la dernière fois. Moi qui m'attendais à un drame épique. Je n'ai eu le droit à rien de tout ça, c'est triste.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je voulais te faire souffrir de m'avoir manqué de respect, c'est ma ville, mes règles. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu veux récupérer la ville, sauf que voit tu on va avoir un problème toi et moi, car je ne te laisserais pas faire, comprend bien une chose ici c'est chez moi, c'est ma ville !

- Pourquoi voulait au passer ?

- Parce que finalement c'est tellement drôle de te voir t'autodétruire toi-même, oh comme j'ai aimé la scène de se matin ou tout le monde ta tourné le dos, ah je te cache pas ma joie. Enfaite tu me simplifie le travail je n'ai même pas besoin d'intervenir que tu gâche ton propre bonheur. Et caroline waouh je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié la scène de se matin comme moi. En bref tu es seul plus personne ne se soucie de toi, on dirait que tu as fait le vide autour de toi. Cela veut dire que personne ne viendra te chercher. Moisit ici friend ! Oh et j'allais presque oublier tu auras peut être une visite.

**Elijah et Rebecca dans la voiture. **

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Rebecca.

- Assurer les arrières de notre frère.

- Je suis d'accord sur une chose avec Klaus tu es complètement idiot ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il en à rien à foutre de nous, et qu'il nous a attiré que du malheur dans notre vie.

- Klaus à beaucoup de fierté, et n'avouera jamais qu'il à besoin d'aide. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

- Alors c'est quoi ton plan ?

- On va le laisser un peu mariner, et quand il se rendra compte qu'on n'est pas la, et qu'il est seul et sans issue alors on interviendra.

- Super. Fit Rebecca faussement.

**A l'intérieur de la prison ou se trouve Klaus**

- Stefan ?

- Pas exactement.

- Silas !

- Bon je te conseille de bien écouter, car je le répéterais qu'une fois. Livre-moi Katherine et je te laisserais la vie sauve.

- Je ne sais pas ou elle est ! Lui cracha Klaus à la figure

- Mauvaise réponse. Et il déclencha une douleur fulgurent à Klaus. Il se mit à hurler de douleur

- J'ai passé 500 ans à la chercher ! Cette fille est un véritable fantôme quand il s'agit de fuir.

- Ou elle est ! Et il renouvela l'expérience et Klaus s'effondra au sol plié de douleurs.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, si je vous le dit c'est mon frère que je perdrais !

- Tu m'intéresse pourquoi ton frère te perdrait si tu me livre Katherine ?

- Il s'aime, enfin il l'aime car elle je ne suis pas vraiment sur.

Elijah et Rebecca voyait toute la scène.

Elijah prit son téléphone.

- Qui appelles-tu ? demanda rebecca.

- Caroline on a besoin d'aide.

- Je dois aller protéger Katherine, pendant se temps je veux que tu fasses équipe avec caroline et que tu suis mon plan à la lettre.

- Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard caroline avait accouru. Quand elle vu la scène de Klaus se rouler par terre de douleur, elle voulu crier de terreur, mais Rebecca l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

- Silas lui a rendu une petite visite. Lui répondu t'elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu reste la à le regarder ! Elle voulu taper Rebecca, mais elle évita ses coup avec facilité.

- Parce que sa lui donne une bonne correction, et oui j'avoue que sa me fait plaisir car il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Caroline voulu l'aider mais Rebecca la projeta contre le mur.

- Pas maintenant ou Klaus n'en tirera aucune leçon.

- Mais on ne peut tout de même pas le laisser comme ca ! Rétorqua caroline indigné.

Klaus était transpirant de douleur.

- Je suis désolé désolé. Se parlant seul, il était à présent à genoux et les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

- C'est bon c'est le moment tu peux aller sauver ton beau apollon. Répliqua Rebecca.

- Merci !

Elle accouru prêt de lui.

- Klaus !

Elle se jeta à terre dans ses bras.

- Tu ne crains plus rien je suis la mon amour.

Cela lui rappeler une scène lorsque Silas lui avait croire qu'il était sur le point de mourir, car il avait des éclats de pieux de chêne blanc dans le dos. Sauf qu'a la différence c'est qu'à l'époque elle ne se soucier pas autant de lui.

- C'est vraiment toi ? demanda Klaus.

- Oui c'est moi mon amour. Elle lui caressa la joue

- Oh je suis tellement désolé pour se matin je suis un crétin.

- Oh oui tu l'es, mais je t'aime quand même. Elle lui fit un sourire, et l'aida à se relever. Rebecca vient l'aider.

- Qui voit là, ma chère sœur qui est venu quand même me sauver.

- Klaus ! Caroline lui fit les gros yeux comme pour disputait un enfant. Ne recommence pas. L'avertit-elle.

- Ok je me tais

- Vaut mieux pour toi. Répliqua Rebecca.

- Allez on y va. Fit caroline.

- Marcel ne paie rien pour attendre je vais m'occuper de lui il va comprendre sa douleur. Klaus avait le regard noir, il savait que tôt ou tard marcel devrait payer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Mystic Falls **

Elijah étais certain, il le sentait Katherine avait de grave ennuis. Quand il vit Silas, il se cacha derrière un arbre. Il pu observer toute la scène. Jeremy tenté de combattre Silas, mais malheureusement un chasseur contre un immortel, Jeremy se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Il se tenait la devant, avec une hache prés à sacrifier Jeremy, mais au moment ou Elijah voulu intervenir, il vu débarquer Katherine armée d'un fusil et tira sur Silas. Elijah restait sous le choc, Katherine étais venu au secours de quelqu'un, pour la première fois elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'égoïste. Elijah eu peine à le croire. Katherine avait du bon en elle, il l'avait toujours su, même si à de nombreuse reprise il c'étais mis à douter.

Elijah rejoignis Matt et Katherine à leur voiture. Jeremy était partit retrouver bonnie plus loin.

- Bonjour Matt, cher Katherine je suis content de vous avoir enfin retrouvé.

- Elijah qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Répondu Matt.

- Je viens récupérer Katherine, merci à vous de l'avoir protéger de Silas, mais maintenant je prends la relève.

- Non, or de question ! Temps qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi Silas la veux, alors on la garde !

- Désolé mon grand, rien de personnel. Elijah lui cassa la nuque. Katherine vient on y va. Il lui tendu la main.

Elle la prise, et il la porta pour aller à sa vitesse vampirique.

Une fois en sécurité. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Elijah poussa Katherine contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Susurra Elijah à son oreille.

- A moi aussi. Et elle l'embrassa.

Quelques minutes après il faisait l'amour. C'était torride. Tout deux avez très chaud, l'absence de l'autre, avez rendu ces retrouvaille encore plus excitante. Une fois terminée ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais, tu t'es fait attendre. Fit remarquer Katherine.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé entre leurs mains, je te protégerais toujours tu m'entends.

Katherine fit un oui de la tête le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était satisfaite de sa raiponce. Avoir un originel de son coté étais toujours un point positif, et une chance de survie beaucoup plus élevé.

**Du coté de Klaus**

Caroline sortit de sa chambre apeurer, un vacarme d'enfer provenait d'en bas. Elle s'appuya au balcon des escaliers, et resta la pour regarder se qui se passé.

Klaus étrangler la pauvre Haley contre le mur. Rebecca intervenu et les sépara. Elle lui fit la morale et Klaus se laissa tomber au sol abattu.

Caroline fut émue par cette scène. Et elle le rejoignit. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Rebecca emmena Haley dans sa chambre et resta à ses côtés pour tenter de la rassurer.

- Je sui désolé. Fit caroline.

- De quoi ? répondu Klaus surpris.

- J'ai étais en colère contre toi à propos de l'enfant, car je t'en vouler d'avoir couché avec elle, mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé se que tu ressentais à propos de ça.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler.

Caroline changea de place et s'assit sur ses genoux devant lui.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de garder tout pour toi, je suis la mon amour. Et même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, je t'aiderais toujours avec cet enfant. Tu n'es plus seul Klaus. Et j'aimerais ce bébé comme si c'étais le mien. Caroline lui fit un sourire. De toute façon il faudra bien que je m'y fasse car je n'aurais jamais le mien d'enfant.

Cette fois ci, c'étais caroline qui avait perdu son sourire, et ses yeux commençait à briller du aux larmes pas loin. Klaus la serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas avoir d'enfant.

- De toute façon sa n'aurait pas fait de différence, tu n'en aurais pas voulu.

- Je ne sais pas, si peut être un jour, il aurait fallu qu'on en discute comme de vrai humain.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas dit non ? pourtant tu n'étais pas très enthousiaste à la venu de celui la !

- C'est différent Haley, je ne l'aime pas, c'étais juste un coup d'un soir, toi… .

Il aurait voulu lui dire, toi je t'aime, mais c'étais comme si les mots ne voulait pas sortir. Caroline le remarqua et combla le silence qui c'était installer entre eux.

- Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être père.

- Lorsque j'étais encore humain si j'y ai pensé, et j'en voulais. Ce n'était même pas une envie, c'étais presque un besoin. je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentit à ma place dans ma famille, alors que je considère ça comme la chose la plus importante dans la vie. j'avais donc toujours souhaité pendant ma vie humaine de créer ma propre famille, une femme que j'aurais choisit et aimé. Tellement que de cet amour serait née des enfants, qui nous ressemblerais, et qu'on prendrait plaisir à élever et vieillir ensemble.

- Mais, il y à un mais !

- Oui je suis devenu vampire et ensuite hybride, et mes rêves de créer une famille était bien loin. A vrai dire je n'y avais jamais repensé jusqu'à se jour ou les sorcières m'on apprit qu' Haley était enceinte. Ce n'ai pas seulement ma vie qui à changer lorsque j'ai muté en vampire, c'est aussi mes envies qui ont étais modifié. Le sang, cette soif, qui nous envahi et qui est toujours la, et l'envi de tuer la jouissance que cela procure lorsqu'on hôte la vie à quelqu'un, c'est tellement bon. Nos émotions sont aussi démultiplié, et c'est la colère qui m'a emportais durant toute ses années ainsi que l'ennui et la souffrance. J'aurais aimé que tu me rencontre humain, je suis sur que tu m'aurais apprécié.

- Je t'apprécie déjà. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser, il lui rendit avec passion et sentiment. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau de plus grand que l'amour.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et il la déposa sur son lit. Ils firent des folies toute la nuit. Leur corps chaud, danser en rythme, sur le tempo de leur cœur, tambourinant la chamade à l'unissons. C'étais doux et sensuel, il n'y avait rien cette fois ci de bestiale. Tout était tendresse et amour. Ils s'aimaient tellement fort que leur désir les consumer à chaque baiser, à caque caresse, à chaque souffle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Klaus s'éveilla alors que le jour n'étais pas encore lever. Il caressa les courbes du corps chaud de caroline. Elle ouvrit les yeux se perdu dans son regard bleu océan qu'elle aimer tant.

- Bonjour. Fit-elle.

- Bonjour ma douce. Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il est tôt quel heur est t-il ? Pourquoi est tu déjà éveiller ? demanda caroline toujours encore à moitié endormie.

- Il est 5h00. Caroline mon amour je ne peux pas rester, je dois m'occuper de marcel une bonne fois pour tout, mais avant que je parte je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

- Oui bien sur. Elle se redressa et s'assit dans le lit. Klaus fit de même.

- Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de me secourir, s'il m'arrivait quoi que se soit je veux savoir que tu es en sécurité ici.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareille !

- Promet le moi ! Repris Klaus.

Il prit son doux visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larme.

- Je te le promets mais fait moi une promesse en retour. Demanda caroline.

- Tout se que tu voudras .Répondu t'il.

- Soit prudent. Et revient moi vite.

- Je te le jure. Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se leva et s'habilla à vitesse éclair. Rendors toi love.

ET il quitta la pièce.

Caroline se rallongea, et tenta de se rendormir mais c'étais cause perdu, elle se faisait trop de soucis pour Klaus.

**Du coter de Rebecca **

Se matin elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Toute la nuit elle avait rêvé de marcel, que lui arrivait-elle ? Pour la première fois en cent ans elle venait de retrouver son amant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer. Mais elle le croyait mort, c'est pourquoi elle n'était jamais revenu sur le sol de la nouvelle Orléans, trop de lourd et dur souvenir s'encrer sur ces terres. Mais hier quand elle l'avait vu son cœur avait eu des ratés.

Elle descendit au sous sols ou de vieux cartons résider encore sous la poussière. Elle s'agenouilla et en ouvrit un. Elle prit le premier objet dans ses mains. Une épée, elle ferma les yeux et se rappela de la scène dans les détails. Elle se voyait avec marcel encore enfant, elle le formait au combat, elle eu un sourire qui apparu sur ses lèvres, quand elle se souvint de la phrase de marcel, « un jour je t'épouserais. » elle lui avait répondu, « je n'épouserais jamais quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à me battre au combat », plus grand il avait réussi. De se jour ils voulurent s'aimer pour toujours, mais Klaus n'étais pas de cette avis et il l'avait daguer pendants 52 ans. Elle ouvrit les yeux plein de regrets de chagrin, puis prit le second objet, un cadre de lui, elle est Klaus. Une larme tomba sur la photo. Il semblait tellement heureux tout les trois. Ils formaient une famille, Klaus le considérer comme son fils. Mais elle avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Caroline entendit du bruit, et descendit. Elle trouva Rébecca effondré par terre. Caroline accouru et se mit à sa hauteur.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je crois… je crois que je l'aime encore.

Qui ?

Rebecca lui tendit le cadre.

Qui est ce se petit garçon avec toi et Klaus ?

Marcel.

Marcel, marcel ? Celui que veut tuer Klaus ?

Oui. Et elle re pleura de plus belle.

Tu sais, il n'était pas comme ça avant.

Raconte-moi, je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je ne te déteste pas. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

Nouvelle Orléans Klaus venait d'assassiner mon amant le fils du gouverneur. On c'étais rendu à son enterrement et la on a découvert un second fils du gouverneur son batard comme il l'appelait, il n'arrêter pas de le battre jusqu'au sang. Klaus quand il vit la scène tua le gouverneur et demanda au petit son nom, il n'en avait pas, sa mère avait eu peur que la fièvre l'emporte, et c'est elle qui en est morte.

C'est Klaus qui lui a donné se nom ?

Oui marcel veut dire petit guerrier. Il la prit par le bras et l'aida à se relever et de se jour il la élever comme son propre fils.

Klaus c'est occuper d'un enfant ? Caroline étais choquer par l'histoire que lui raconter Rébecca, c'était tellement improbable.

Je sais sa parait irréaliste, et pourtant je peux t'assurer que cela c'est vraiment produit j'y étais.

Je te crois. Elle prit Rébecca dans ses bras. Je crois que dans se cas la tu devrais être au courant.

Au courant de quoi ?

Klaus compte tuer marcel aujourd'hui, il est partit très tôt se matin.

Rebecca essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et se leva à vitesse vampirique.

Merci. Et elle partit aussi vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Klaus tenait marcel par le cou et l'avait soulevé à 20 centimètre du sol. Un pieu dans la seconde main.

Rebecca arriva.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOn klaus fait pas ça.

Pourquoi je ne devrais pas, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le tuer !

Parce que … parce que… je l'aime. Elle se mit à pleurer. Je sais que sa ne te fera pas changer d'avis, car tu as toujours tué toutes les personnes que j'ai aimés, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aime aussi. Rappelle toi, encore quand il était enfant, que tu lui à donner tout se dont il avait besoin, tu lui a apprit à se battre, pour qu'il survit, de l'amour pour pas qu'il ne se sente abandonné comme tu l'étais. Tu as fait de lui un homme.

Klaus eu les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Tout se que sa sœur lui disait étais vrai. Il l'aimait comme un fils.

Klaus regarde cette photo, tu vois comme on était heureux avant que Mickael nous chasse de cette ville. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Tu sais que c'est impossible pas de retour en arrière. Fit Klaus.

Si cette photo ne te suffit pas regarde ses yeux. Il est resté le même.

Klaus le relâcha et marcel s'écroula par terre.

Merci. Elle le remercia et accouru vers marcel.

Alors comme ça tu m'aime. Répondit marcel.

Oui. Et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Klaus partit.

Trop de souvenir était revenu à la surface, et pour la première fois depuis caroline, son coté humain avait prit le dessus sur l'hybride.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila le nouveau chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles font toujours autant plaisir. Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier en messages privé.**

**Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Chapitre 17**

Klaus arriva au manoir quand elle l'entendit, caroline descendit les marches deux par deux, et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui je vais bien love, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis tout de même l'originel hybride, il ne peut pas m'arriver grand-chose.

- Klaus ! Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne te parle pas physiquement, mais moralement, Rebecca m'a tout raconté à propos de Marcel.

Klaus soupira. Il prit caroline par la main et l'emmena sur le canapé.

- Je l'aimais caroline. Il était mon fils, celui à qui j'ai consacré mon temps et mon affection. Je l'ai protégé et lui est appris à survivre. Je croyais que c'était réciproque, mais quand Mickael nous à chasser de la nouvelle Orléans j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Je l'ai cherché partout, je te le jure ! Je voulais fuir avec lui, mais il rester introuvable. Pour une question de vie ou de mort ma sœur, mon frère et moi avons quitté se lieu afin d'échapper à Mikael.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Caroline l'essuya d'un revers de main, tout en s'attardant sur sa joue en signe d'affection.

- Mais quand je suis revenu ici et que j'ai découvert qu'il était en vie, et qu'il n'avait même pas bougé un petit doigt pour nous retrouver, j'ai compris. Il en avait profité pour me voler tout se que je posséder. Ma ville, ma maison. Tout se qui l'intéressait c'était le pouvoir. J'ai était trop stupide. Dans ma vie j'ai rarement donné ma confiance, ma protection, mon amour. Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi, les gens ne le méritent pas. A chaque fois les personnes n'ont fait que me décevoir, m'abandonnais, m'humilier, et me trahir. Alors que personne ne me juge, si je suis devenu l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, toutes ses blessures ne s'oublient pas si facilement. C'est vrai je suis froid personnel, indifférent, craintif, méfiant, et méchant. Mais je ne fais que me défendre.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Lui qui ne se confiait jamais, se dévoiler petit à petit, et caroline en était touché, cette confiance qu'il lui donnait, après tout se qu'il venait de lui dire, c'était juste incroyable, et inespéré. C'était certainement une des plus belles preuves d'amour.

- J'ai tellement peur caroline.

- De quoi mon ange ?

- Et si l'enfant ne m'aimait pas ? Regarde Marcel, j'ai complètement échoué avec lui.

- Non c'est différent ce bébé et ta chair ton sang, il est une partie de toi. Je sais qu'il t'aimera, et n'oublie pas que je serais là. Je promets que je veillerais sur vous deux.

Sur ses douces paroles il l'embrassa de tout son être de toute son âme de tout son corps. Elle était sa vie, son souffle. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

**Du coté de marcel.**

Une fois débarrassé de Rebecca et de sa nostalgie à en faire vomir, il alla retrouver Camille, l'ange qui hantait ses nuits. La seule qui arrivait à le faire vibrer. Ce qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était son naturel, son innocence. Dans se monde de surnaturel elle rester humaine, et fragile. Malgré qu'elle soit Camille la barman courageuse, elle rester en danger parmi tous ses créatures.

- Camille.

- Oh Marcel, je ne vous avais pas vu. Appelé moi Cami je trouve mon prénom démodé.

- Ok Cami, voudriez-vous venir avec moi ce soir ? J'organise un bal costumé, pour halloween.

- Oui, ok.

- Oui ? Super, alors à se soir. Il lui fit son sourire angélique et partit.

**Du coté de caroline.**

- Caroline ! appela Rebecca.

- Oui j'arrive. Elle descendit et la rejoignit. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Oh rien de grave je te rassure, c'est juste que se soir Marcel organise un bal costumé, et j'aurais voulu que tu m'y accompagnes. A vrai dire je stress un peu.

- Ouhhh il y a de l'amour dans l'air, pas de soucis comptent sur moi. Si tu veux on peut même aller s'acheter un costume cet aprème qu'est ce que tu en dis.

Rebecca la prise dans ses bras.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Rigola caroline.

Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Rebecca en pleurs dans leur grenier, leur rapport c'était nettement amélioré, peut être deviendrait-elle de véritable ami, au cours du temps. Elle commençait à mieux cernait Rebecca, et comme Klaus elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas si méchante que cela, du moins ils l' étaient mais pour une bonne raison, ils soufrent d'abandon, de solitude, et de trahison. Même dans leur propre fratrie, la confiance n'était pas au rendez-vous. Bien sur ils s'aimaient tous mais à leur manière.

**Du coté de Klaus. **

Pendant que les filles étaient parties faire du shopping, il alla au bar retrouver Camille.

- Bonjour Cami.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Elle apprécier beaucoup Klaus même un peu trop à son gout. Bien sur lui aussi l'aimer bien, et même qu'en d'autre circonstances, il aurait aimé être son ami et partager des moments ensemble. Mais elle, ce n'était pas vraiment le même amour qu'elle recherchait. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa caroline. Elle était courageuse, bienveillante, pétillante, et toute deux avait su lire en lui. Mais se qui rapprocher Klaus et Cami c'étais avant tout l'art, bien sur elle ne peigner pas, mais elle adorait regarder des toiles pendant des heurs et admirer les artistes.

- Je me doute que tu seras au bal se soir. Demanda Klaus.

- Oui.

Il l'hypnotisa.

- Avec qui ?

- Marcel.

- Mmmmm intéressant. Cami je veux que se soir tu dragues Marcel, et que tu accepte toutes les avances qu'il te fera.

- Je n'ai pas envi de sortir avec marcel ! Alors pourquoi au fond de moi, je sens que je suis obligé, c'est comme si tout mon corps devait dire oui à Marcel.

- C'est ce que l'on appelle hypnose, jolie cœur.

- Pourquoi fait tu ça ?

- En d'autre circonstances, je te l'aurais juste demandé, parce que je t'apprécie, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas me permettre que mon plan échoue.

Puis il partit. Il se rappela alors de caroline et de ses règles sur l'amitié. Faire confiance, ne pas hypnotiser, … il devait avouer que partant de se principe-là, Cami n'était pas son ami, mais plutôt un malheureux pion dans sa partie d'échecs contre Marcel.

**Plus tard dans la soirée.**

Le bal avait commencé et Rebecca et Caroline fit leur entrait.

Caroline était déguisée en sorcière. Et Rébecca en diable, avec des ailes noires, et des cornes rouges.

Caroline avait bien rit en choisissant leurs costumes. Elle se rappela quand elle vu Rebecca sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec se costume. Lorsqu'elle était encore à Mystic Falls, c'était comme ça qu'elle la voyait tous les jours, et se déguisement lui allait parfaitement.

Quand Caroline vu Camille avec Marcel, elle proposa à Rebecca d'aller au bar, la pauvre était amoureuse de lui et si elle venait à le voir draguer une autre fille, elle ne lui donnait pas cher pour sa peau. Lorsque Rebecca était blessée, cela finissait toujours en bain de sang, elle était impulsive et susceptible. Bizarrement elle la retrouvait beaucoup dans Klaus, il n'était pas frère et sœur pour rien.

Klaus qui observa la scène, eu envie de s'arracher les cheveux, et pensa à haute voix

- Non, non caroline ne fait pas tout capoter, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas t'hypnotiser.

Il descendit de son perchoir et retrouva caroline et sa sœur.

Il fit un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur et embrassa caroline.

- Puis je te l'empruntais ? J'ai très envi de danser avec elle. Demanda Klaus à sa sœur.

- Oui bien sur.

Klaus pensa qu'une fois seule, elle voudrait retrouver Marcel, et tomberait nez à nez avec lui, mais en compagnie de Cami. Tout se qu'il voulait, c'était que sa sœur se rende compte à quel point Marcel ne mériter pas son amour, et encore moins de vivre s'il blesser sa sœur. Son plan était certes diabolique, mais il se donner bonne conscience en se disant qu'il le faisait pour protéger sa sœur. Mais au fond de lui il savait très bien que ce n'était pas l'unique raison. Lui même avait étais blessé par Marcel, il l'avait aimé comme son fils, et lui c'était jouer de ses sentiments et en avait profité pour tout lui voler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Klaus voulait pardonner. Il voulait lui faire mal autant qu'il avait souffert. Il voulait tout lui reprendre, mais pour cela il avait besoin de sa sœur et donc il fallait qu'elle se range à ses cotés. Il ne voulait plus seulement le tué, cette peine était trop gentille selon lui. Non il voulait plus il le voulait vivant, pour qu'il se voit détrôner et banni de cette ville à jamais.

**Du coté d'Haley.**

Elle tournait en rond dans se manoir, elle aussi aurait bien aimé aller à se stupide bal, même si elle devait avouer que pourtant ce n'était pas du tout son truc, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être libre à nouveau, pouvoir sortir. Vivre tout simplement. Elle se croyait en prison, certes une prison confortable, mais une prison quand même.

Elle sortit dehors vers la piscine, un châle sur les épaules. Quand elle aperçut un loup. Il ne paraissait pas lui vouloir du mal, bien au contraire elle se sentait attirée par lui.

Une sorcière arriva derrière son dos.

- Il est attiré par ton bébé.

- Vous croyez ?

- Parole de sorcière, on arrive à sentir ses choses là. Viens te promener avec moi.

- Mais je dois rester ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu es avec moi, tu es en sécurité.

Elle accepta, son envi de sortit était trop grande.

- Ou va-t-on ?

- Tu verras c'est une surprise.

Elles arrivèrent au mile de nulle part. Juste une petite maison se trôner devant elles.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Haley.

- C'est un médecin, il pourra alors te faire une échographie, pour savoir si tout vas bien. Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de connaitre le sexe de ton bébé.

Elle se laissa convaincre.

Puis, une fois terminer, elle voulut partir mais des vampires l'en empêcha. Elle se défendit comme elle pouvait puis réussit à s'échapper. Mais d'une courte durer car un vampire la surprise par derrière, et senti une douleur fulgurent à son coup. Le loup qu'elle avait pu voir un peu plus tôt se jeta sur le vampire et le déchiqueta. Puis plus rien elle c'était évanoui. Klaus la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans le manoir, et la mit dans son lit. Elle se réveilla.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux, enfin je crois. Elle porta une main à son coup, la plais avait disparu seul le sang séché attester qu'elle avait bien été mordue.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je crois que c'est NOTRE bébé qui t'a guéri.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Avait-il dit notre bébé ? Elle était aux anges, cela voulait-il dire qu'il se préoccupait d'elle et son bébé. Du moins elle commençait à y croire. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit comment savait-il ou elle se trouvait et comment avait-il su qu'elle était en danger ? Elle lui posa la question.

- Dit moi comment as-tu su que j'étais là-bas ?

- Je suis sur que tu as déjà vu un loup à plusieurs reprises.

- Elle fit oui de la tête.

- C'est mon père, enfin mon vrai père biologique, il est revenu dans ma vie lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais enceinte, il est le gardien de ton bébé. Notre enfant. Se reprit-il. Il a survécu durant tout se temps car cette grossesse était prévue depuis des centaines d'années, un sort lui a était lancer pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre à condition qu'il à maintienne l'équilibre de la nature, et donc à protéger et veiller sur l'enfant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il ne bascule pas dans l'enfer. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que tu étais en danger, alors je suis venue.

- Alors dit lui merci de ma part. Elle lui fit un sourire puis s'endormit.

Klaus retourna vite au bal. Son plan avait-il marché ? Ou était ce simplement et purement un échec ?


End file.
